The Great Sealandic Empire
by dkfan24
Summary: Sealand is sick and tired of not being recognized as a real country so he decides to do something about it
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope you like it.**

 **Hetalia does not belong to me**

* * *

Sealand was upset. No, he wasn't upset. He was _**angry**_. Really angry.

Once again, he was not invited to the world meeting. Why wouldn't any of the other countries recognize him? Ok, he was a small country, but so what?

As they say, " _Rome wasn't built in a day_." If they just gave hime a chance, he could for sure grow into a big empire. Why, he could probably be bigger than the British Empire ever was. Oh, that jerk England...it made Sealand mad even thinking about him.

Sealand sighed and turned on the tv. He was sitting on the couch in Sweden and Finland's living room. The house was empty since they had gone to the world meeting (which Sealand was not invited to) and Sealand was home alone, free to do whatever he wants, well, according to him.

He had given up trying to convince the other nations that he was a country. " _Well, it's their loss_ ," he thought. " _I could have probably done a lot for this world_." But, even though he tried to think positively, he still wished he could be recognized.

As Sealand flipped through the channels, he couldn't help but think badly of the other nations (well, except for Sweden and Finland). One day, he would show them. They'll all be bowing down to him, the Great Sealandic Empire. Yes, that's what he would call himself.

His train of thought stopped as he turned his attention to the tv. It was showing a documentary called " _How to Take Over the World_."

"Ha! Who would be stupid enough to try and take over the world?" Sealand froze as an idea popped in his head. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?! I could take over the world! Then the other nations will have to recognize me as a real country. This is perfect! I'm a genius!"

Sealand danced around the living room overjoyed at his great idea. He stopped after a few seconds as a realization came to him.

"How am I going to take over the world? I don't even have an army." He frowned. "I don't even have a population of 50."

Sealand fell back onto the couch and gave an exasperated sigh. No wonder he never thought of this before, it couldn't happen. Unless someone lent him their army -

Wait, why didn't he just borrow another nation's army? That would work for sure.

"Yes, I'm going to ask one of the nations if I could borrow their army." Sealand said in his best evil voice possible. "And I know just who to ask."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I really hope to continue this.**

 **\- dkfan24**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Sealand ran quickly down the street. He had just told Finland he was going out to play for a little while. He didn't think he should know yet of his plans to take over the world. So he just told him a little lie so he wouldn't know. Evil masterminds lie all the time, right?

When Sealand spotted the house he was looking for, he quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching him, and sprinted towards the door. He had to make sure no spies were watching him...you know...just in case there were any.

After making sure the coast was clear, Sealand quietly entered the house. The house was silent, except for the noise in the kitchen. Sealand slowly made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. As he got closer, he could see someone sitting by the table chugging down a bottle of something. Then he threw the bottle at the floor and let his head drop down on the table.

Sealand quickly examined the bottle. "Beer." He said to himself. "Good. He's drunk. This will make it a whole lot easier."

Sealand grinned evilly and approached the man at the table.

"Hey Denmark!" As Sealand said this the Dane's head shot up. "I want to ask you something. "

"Yeah?" Denmark answered lazily.

"I'd like to borrow your army. I already made a contract and everything. You just have to sign here." Sealand shoved a piece of paper into his hands and pointed to the bottom of the page. The "contract" was written in red crayon and in very childish handwriting. It said this:

 _To the Danish Army,_

 _Denmark gives the Great Sealandic Empire permission to do whatever he wants with his army._

 _Signed __

Sealand stood confidently with his arms folded and a smug smile on his face while Denmark looked dumbfounded at the piece of paper in front of him. After a few seconds Sealand got impatient.

"Well? Aren't you gonna sign it?" Sealand demanded.

"Uh...who's the Great Sealandic Empire?" Denmark asked.

Sealand was taken aback. "What do you mean who?" He cried. " ** _Me_**. Sealand. "

Denmark looked at him strangely for a minute then looked back at the "contract".

"Ha!" He exclaimed. "That's funny. I didn't even realize!"

"I know, idiot." Sealand muttered to himself. No wonder Norway always calls this guy an idiot. "So are you gonna sign it or not?"

Denmark thought for a minute though it seemed like an hour to Sealand until Denmark finally pulled out a pen and signed his name at the bottom. Sealand grinned as Denmark handed him back the signed paper.

"Here." Said Denmark. "I don't know what you plan on doing but if you going to invade someone I'd highly recommend Sweden."

Sealand looked shocked for a minute. "Why would I want to invade Sweden?" He asked innocently.

"Oh yeah," said Denmark. "I forgot he was your...yeah, never mind."

Sealand still stared oddly at him though. "Well, all this signing's got me thirsty." Denmark said as he stood up from the table. "Want a beer?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm too young to be drinking. "Sealand answered, still not sure of what Denmark meant. "I think I'll be on my way now. I've got some important things to do."

But Denmark wasn't even listening as he drunk down a whole bottle of beer. With that, Sealand skipped happily down the hall and out the door.

"Yes!" Sealand shouted excitedly as he hopped down the steps. "I've finally got myself an army. Now, I need to send my ambassador to the Danish government, which is none other than me!"

* * *

 **Looks like Sealand's got himself an army all thanks to...Denmark.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks.**

 **-dkfan24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! Yay! I just to want to thank you guys for your reviews. It makes me want to upload faster. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Once again, Hetalia does not belong to me. *sigh***

* * *

Sealand skipped excitedly up the steps of the Danish Parliament building as he held his signed contract tightly in his hand. Now that he finally had an army, he could invade any country he wanted. But who would he invade first? Maybe that jerk England... Eh, he'd figure it out later.

* * *

The secretary at the desk leaned back in her chair and opened her book. She should have been working on the computer but she just didn't feel like doing her work today, or yesterday, or the day before. She would much rather read her book than do annoying work anyway. So, that's what she did, occasionally taking a few seconds to take a sip of her coffee. As she was reading though, she heard some noise coming from behind the desk. As she looked up from her book, she noticed a small blonde head peaking out from the other side of the desk. He was jumping up and down trying to get his head above so he could see.

"Can I help you, kid?" She asked in a monotonel voice.

"Yes, please." Sealand replied, ignoring the fact that the secretary wasn't taking him seriously. "I need to speak with the prime minister."

"Excuse me." The secretary said, quite annoyed at this. "Look, kid. You can't just come in here to ask to speak with the prime minister."

"But I'm not just any kid," Sealand replied proudly. "I'm Sealand. The soon to be greatest empire-"

"I don't care who you are," the secretary said, cutting him off. "You're just wasting my time here. I'm very busy and have a lot of work to do, so go run along."

"Work, huh?" Sealand said smirking. "You mean reading that book over there and drinking your coffee. Yup, sounds like lots of busy work to me."

By now, the secretary had had enough of Sealand.

"Security!" She shouted. "Get this kid outta here!"

As she said this, two big security guards had started heading towards Sealand. Sealand went into a panic.

"Wait!" He screamed, as the guards started dragging him away. "You can't take me away! I have a contract signed by Denmark himself!"

At that the guards stopped and looked towards the secretary.

A contract?" She asked. "Signed, by Denmark?

"Yup." Sealand replied. He handed her the contract. The secretary read through it quickly. She read through it again, examined the handwriting, the red ink, the crayon. After going through it again and again, she made a conclusion; _there was just no way this was an official contract- but, then again, it did have Denmark's signature on it, not very legible, but it was there._

The secretary glanced at Sealand. He was staring back at her with a very impatient look on his face. She glanced back at the contract. Eh, what the heck, why not let him see the prime minister?

"Alright, follow me." She told Sealand strictly. "But no trouble, understand? And if this is a joke you'd better speak up now."

"It's not a joke." Sealand told her reassuringly. "And don't worry. I won't cause any trouble. I promise." He gave her his best smile possible.

She didn't look convinced though. "I don't trust kids." She muttered.

* * *

The secretary led Sealand down a hall and down another hall and down another hall. Sealand was convinced that she wasn't really bringing him to see the prime minister. She was probably just walking him around in circles until he got bored and changed his mind about seeing the prime minister.

But Sealand wasn't going to let her change his mind. He would walk around in circles all day if he had to, why he'd do it for two days, more! However much he needed to see the prime minister. Now, that he thought about though, walking around in circles all day, especially with _that_ annoying lady, didn't seem very enjoyable to Sealand. Maybe he could just try to run off and find the prime minister by himself. He just had to find the right moment-

"We're here." The secretary said as Sealand looked up at the door they stopped at.

 _Ha!_ Sealand thought to himself. _She saw I wasn't changing my mind so she just decided to take me-_

"Sorry about the long walk." The secretary said. "But his office is all the way in the back of the building."

 _Or, maybe not._

The secretary knocked on the door. "Come in."

The secretary opened the door and stepped inside the office. "There's a kid here to see you." She said. "Apparently he got Denmark to sign a contract."

The prime minister gave her a strange look. "Uh, send him in I guess."

The secretary motioned for Sealand to come in. Sealand stepped into the room and the secretary closed the door as she left. Sealand looked around the room. The prime minister was sitting in his big office chair giving him a strange, menacing look. It made Sealand want to just run out of there and forget the whoke idea, but then he remembered he had Denmark's signature. This had to work.

"So," said the prime minister, breaking the silence. "What's this all about?"

"Well," said Sealand. "I have a contract here that is signed by Denmark. " Sealand pulled out the contract and handed it to the prime minister.

The prime minister stared at the contract not believing what he saw. Forget the childish handwriting and the red crayon- _Denmark gave his permission to give the Great Sealandic Empire (for who in God's name is that, anyway?) full control over their army!_

"So," Sealand said. "When can I start telling them what to do?"

"Uh..." the prime minister didn't know what to say. Was this guy for real?

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Sealand as he snatched back the contract and headed towards the door. "Wait!" The prime minister said. "Just one question."

Sealand turned around. "Yes?"

"Who exactly is the Great Sealandic Empire?"

Sealand nearly had a heart attack. "What do you mean _who_?! _**ME**_! Why doesn't anyone get that?!" Sealand marched out the door leaving a very bewildered prime minister.

* * *

 **Maybe next chapter Sealand will make his first attack! I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Remember to review!**

 **\- dkfan24**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.**

 **Hetalia does not belong to me (or else Sealand would be a country).**

* * *

Sealand liked being in charge. Usually, he never had control over anyone, cause, you know, he's Sealand. None of the other countries take him seriously. But, now, now that he had his own army (sort of), he would show them. He would show those stupid nations. They would regret ever telling him he wasn't a real country.

But which one of these stupid nations would he invade first. He technically already had control of Denmark, so that was off the list. England? Nah. He needed to wait until he had a bigger army. Maybe he should start with the North? Denmark wasin the north, right?

Sealand looked at his map of Northern Europe.

"Russia? No, to big for me right now."

"Belarus? Uh, no, she scares me a little to much."

"Any Baltics? Well, Latvia will probably take my side anyway, and once he joins the others will probably also. No need to waste my time there."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Sweden and Finland yet."

"Norway? I don't see anything wrong with Norway. Maybe I'll first invade Norway. And once I invade Norway, maybe I can persuade him to convince Iceland! Yes, I'm going to invade Norway.

So, Sealand quickly instructed his army that they were invading Norway, and off they went.

* * *

Norway was peacefully eating breakfast and reading the newspaper at his kitchen table. It was a pleasent and quiet morning and for once no one was there to bother him. It was such a pleasant morning, that Norway even allowed himself to smile a little (and that was very rare for the Norwegian).

Norway put down the newspaper and gazed into space. _Why couldn't it always be this pleasent._ He thought. _It's quiet. No one to bother me, especially Denmark-_

 _Ring, ring._

Norway picked up his phone and answered it. "Yes?"

"Norway! We spotted the Danish army invading our land!" His boss shouted over the phone.

Norway hesitated. *Why would Denmark of all people invade him? It just didn't make sense. "Ok." He said. "I guess you should just ask him what ge wants and we could get this settled." *He probably just wants to invade all our bars or something stupid. Norway thought to himself.

"Alright." His boss replied and hung up.

Norway hung up as well and started wondering what on earth was going on. Then he realized something.

"He didn't even declare war on me."

* * *

"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot to declare war on Norway!" Sealand exclaimed as he marched his army through the Norwegian wilderness. "Oh, well. I guess this will just have to be a surprise invasion."

Sealand looked around him. He could see they were almost at the capital. Then, he realized he had no idea what to say to Norway when he got there. He could just say, "Hey, Norway! The Great Sealandic Empire is here to take over your country!" But, then again, Norway probably wouldn't give in to that so easily.

By now, they had reached the capital, Oslo. Sealand spotted Norway among the group of people waiting to greet them. He didn't look too happy.

Sealand stepped up as they stopped in front of the Norwegians. "Hello Norway, and everyone else." Sealand said. "I am the Great Sealandic Empire and I'm here to take over your country. "

As soon as Norway saw Sealand he was shocked (Of course, he didn't show that he was shocked). What the heck was Sealand doing here with Denmark's army?!

"WHAT?!" Norway shouted. "What do you mean you're here to take over and how did you get Denmark's army?!" He paused for a second. "And who's the Great Sealandic Empire?"

Sealand ignored that last question. "It was actually quite easy." He told him. "I just asked him when he was drunk."

"I'm going to strangle that idiot!" Norway said angrily.

"And don't worry." Sealand continued. "You're not the only one I'm taking over. I plan on taking over the whole world! You were just first on my list."

"Gee, thanks. I feel so honored." Norway said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you could feel like that." Said Sealand. "It's better than you feeling angry."

Norway just facepalmed. Why was everyone he knew an idiot?

"Here." Sealand said. Norway looked up as Sealand handed him a piece of paper. It was written in childish handwriting and this time it was in blue crayon (He ran out of red, ok?).

"What is this?" Norway asked menacingly.

"It's a treaty." Sealand replied, not noticing Norway's tone of voice. "All you have to do is just sign at the bottom and, ta-da! You're officially a part of the Great Sealandic Empire! It's a great honor, Norway, really."

Norway had no idea what to do. What did Sealand think he was doing anyway, trying to take over world. He looked at his boss for some advise.

"I guess you just have to sign it, Norway. It looks like we're defeated."

Unfortunately, his boss isn't very good at giving advise. Reluctantly, Norway signed it angrily, muttering curses under his breath. When he was finished he angrily handed it back to Sealand.

"Thanks." Said Sealand. "Now, you're officially a part of the Great Sealandic Empire. Congratulations."

Norway didn't care about that. "Now what do I have to do, since I'm now a part of this stupid empire?"

"Oh, right." Sealand replied. "I now need _your_ army."

* * *

 **Yay! Sealand conquered Norway! He's one step closer to world domination!**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review/fav/follow.**

 **-dkfan24**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's a little late. I was kind of busy. But, here it is, Chapter 5!**

 **And, just in case you forgot, I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Denmark smiled happily as he drank his morning beer. It tasted so much better than that coffee Norway drank every morning. His smile grew bigger as he thought of Norway. _I wonder what he's doing right now_. Denmark thought to himself. Just then, his phone rang. A sudden wave of excitement washed over him as he checked the caller ID. Norway was calling!

"Hej, Norge!" Denmark said enthusiastically. "How are-

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOTIC LAME EXCUSE FOR A COUNTRY!" Norway yelled so loudly that Denmark had to cover the speaker on his phone.

Denmark was confused. This was not what he expected when he saw Norway was calling, but, then again, he never was really sure of what to expect from Norway.

"What are you talking about?" Denmark said nervously.

"DID YOU READ THE PAPER THIS MORNING?" Norway asked, or, yelled.

 _Read the paper? Do I even get the paper?_ Denmark thought. _What the hell was Norway talking about?_

"Uh, no." Denmark replied. "Why?"

"Idiot," Norway mumbled, though Denmark was still able to hear him. "Of course he doesn't read the paper. He _doesn't_ read at all."

Actually, Denmark did read, but he decided it would be best if he just stayed quiet for now. For once, he actually made the right decision, because Norway was in no mood to hear him right now.

"Fine. _I_ will tell you what it said." Norway said harshly.

He sounds like he's doing me a favor. Denmark thought sarcastically.

"Well, to put it briefly," Norway said calmly. "SEALAND INVADED ME!"

Denmark froze. _Did Norway just say that Sealand invade him? That couldn't be right. But wait, Norway was alright right!_

"What do you mean Sealand invaded you?" Denmark said. "I mean, how is that even possible? Couldn't you just fight him off with your army or something. That's what there for, no?"

Norway snorted. "Well, it seems like he got his own army."

 _His own army? This was way too confusing for Denmark. Why did Norway have to mess with his brain all the time?_

"His own army." Denmark said. "I wonder where he got it from?"

"Why don't you take a guess?" Norway said impatiently.

"I really don't know, Norway." As soon as those words came out of his mouth he regretted them.

"YOU IDIOT!" Norway yelled. There was no way that Norway's voice was that loud, Denmark thought. He had to be on speaker. " ** _YOU_** GAVE SEALAND _**YOUR**_ ARMY! _ **I** _ WAS **_INVADED_** BY A FUCKING SEA FORT BECAUSE OF _**YOUR**_ STUPIDITY! THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE TAKEN OVER BY AN IDIOTIC CHILD ALL THANKS TO _**YOU**_!"

Norway paused for a second to breathe. Yelling at someone like that is exhausting.

"Seriously," Norway continued. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Uh, I was drunk?"

This was when Norway officially lost faith in humanity.

* * *

Sealand studied the map in front of him. He looked over at the countries of Denmark and Norway. He smiled as he thought about his success at taking over the two nordic countries. He wondered why everyone said that taking over the world was impossible. He sure proved them wrong, he just conquered two countries, two _real_ countries, in just a matter of days! How hard could it possibly be to take over the rest?

Sealand looked back at the map. Who would make a good candidate for an invasion by the Great Sealandic Empire? There were plenty who deserved it. England, for starters, he definitely deserved it. France, Germany, China, even America deserved it! What right did _they_ have to tell _him_ he wasn't a country. None! They didn't have any! And now they were gonna get what they deserved.

Sealand looked up from his map as he realized something. He didn't have any allies. A great empire needs allies, especially if he wants to take over the world. Cuz that's what friends were for, right? Help you when you need something. Yeah, it's supposed to work the other way around to but he could worry about that later, because right now, he needed to finish his mission of taking over the world, and the only way he could do that, was to find some allies.

* * *

 **Oh, Denmark you idiot. And, Norway, don't lose faith yet, there's still hope. You just gotta believe in- yeah, you're right. There is no hope. Remember to review/fav/follow, you know, all that stuff. Thanks for reading.**

 **-dkfan24**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Sealand knocked on the door and waited eagerly for an answer. He was at Latvia's house hoping that he would become his ally. Of course, Sealand was pretty sure Latvia would say yes, but, it couldn't hurt just to make sure.

After a few seconds of waiting the door opened just a crack. When Latvia saw it was Sealand, he opened the door wider.

"Oh, Sealand," Latvia said gesturing his friend to come in. "I wasn't expecting you. Please, come in."

Latvia shut the door as Sealand entered the house. He then turned to face Sealand. "It's nice of you to vist, Sealand. I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Yeah, well," Sealand replied. "I've been kind of busy the last few days."

Latvia looked surprised. "Doing what?"

"Oh, you know." Sealand said. "Just taking over the world and stuff."

Latvia gasped. "Taking over the world?! What do you mean by that? Your not even a count- I mean, uh, how's that even possible?"

Sealand laughed. "What do are you talking about? I already conquered Denmark and Norway. "

"Conquered?"

"Yeah." Said Sealand. "I sort of tricked Denmark into giving me his army, well basically his whole country and then went and invaded Norway. See? Simple."

Latvia opened his mouth to say something but he had no idea what to say. He was shocked. How in the world did that just work out so easily for Sealand?

"Impressed, huh?" Sealand said to Latvia, who was still standing in shock. "I told you I was good enough to be a real country."

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Latvia finally found his voice. "You seem to be doing pretty well on your own."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed," Sealand said. "I don't have any allies."

Latvia thought about that for a minute, not exactly understanding what Sealand meant. Sealand, who noticed Latvia's confusion, decided to just say it straight out.

"What I need from you," Sealand said. "Is to be my ally."

"Me? Be your, ally?" Latvia asked nervously.

"Yeah," replied Sealand. Who wasn't so sure why he sounded so afraid. "What's the problem?"

Latvia trembled. "It's just, what if Russia gets mad at me?"

"Russia?" Sealand asked. "So what? I'll be eventually taking him over to."

"But that's impossible!" Latvia said. "You can't take over Russia! He's too powerful. Trust me, I should know."

Sealand pondered over what Latvia said. He then came up with a solution.

"Fine." Sealand said. "I'll just make Russia my ally too. That way, you'll have to be my ally."

Latvia hesitated. "I don't think it's going to be that easy, Sealand."

"Oh, Latvia," Sealand said." You've got to stop worrying so much. It'll be fine. I'll make Russia my ally, which will make you my ally, and we take over the world. It's really a lot simpler than it seems."

"But, Sealand-"

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Sealand said as he walked out the door." I'll call you later to tell you how it went!"

Latvia stood in the doorway and watched Sealand slowly dissappear. He sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder why I hang out with him."

* * *

 **Next chapter Russia! Reviews/fav/follws are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

 **-dkfan24**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy.**

 **Hetalia does not belong me (it would be really awesome if it did though, almost as awesome as Prussia!)**

* * *

Sealand shivered as he trudged through the snow. He really should have brought a coat and some boots. He was going to Russia after all, why didn't he think about the weather? It was about twenty degrees outside and snowing heavily and all Sealand had on was his sailor's suit. Not a good outfit for a Russian winter if you ask me.

Finally, after Sealand felt like he was about to die of frostbite (he wasn't really frostbitten, but, Sealand can be a drama queen, or is it drama king since he's a boy? Whatever), he finally reached Russia's house. Relieved that the stairs were free of snow, Sealand ran up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door. As he heard someone from inside approaching the door, Sealand suddenly felt a little nervous. Why didn't he think this through? Maybe Latvia was right, maybe he should just turn back and try something else.

As Sealand considered this the door opened. Too late for that idea, Sealand thought as he stared up at the now open door. Russia stood there, straight and tall, making Sealand tremble with fear.

Russia looked around. Someone had knocked on his door but he didn't see anyone. He was about to close the door when he glanced downwards. A small boy in a sailor's suit was standing there. He was covered in snow and was staring down at his shoes. It looked like as if he was trying to hide himself. It definitely wasn't working.

"Privyet." Russia said in his cheerful but creepy voice. "How can I help you?" The boy suddenly looked up at him and Russia made a mental gasp. It was Sealand. What was Sealand doing here?

Sealand lokked up as he suddenly heard Russia speak to him. He thought he wouldn't be noticed and would be able to leave and try something else. But no, he had to notice him at the last second.

"H-hi, R-Rus-sia." Sealand stammered. "I came to ask you s-something."

"Why don't you come in?" Russia said, smiling. "You look cold." He motioned for Sealand to come in.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." Sealand said as he slowly entered. He only got more nervous as he saw Russia close the door and lock it. Why did he have to lock it?

Russia seemed oblivious to Sealand's nervousness. "Would you like some hot chocolate? It might warm you up."

Sealand hesitated. It might be rude to say no and hot chocolate did sound nice right now. "Okay." Sealand said.

Russia smiled wider as he turned towards the kitchen. "Excellent. I promise you my hot chocolate is very good."

Sealand watched as Russia dissapeared into the kitchen. He suddenly noticed his legs were getting tired. All that trudging through snow really exhausted him. He needed to sit.

Sealand looked around him. He could see a room at the other side of the hall. It looked like the dining room with it's table and chairs. Sealand went to the dining room and sat down. He could hear Russia fumbling around in the kitchen. While he waited, he started to go over what he was going to say to Russia in his head. He was feeling more relaxed now.

A few minutes and two cups of hot chocolate later, Russia and Sealand were seated at Russia's dining room table. They sat across from each other in an awkward silence. Russia broke it though, not noticing the awkwardness of it.

"So, what have I done to deserve this visit from you?" He asked in all politeness.

"I need to ask you something." Sealand replied, feeling a little confident. "I have been pretty busy the last few days taking over the world and all." Sealand paused as Russia raised an eyebrow. "Now, I've been pretty successful so far but there's just one problem."

"And what would that be?" Russia asked curiously.

"I don't have any allies." Sealand stared at Russia waiting for an answer.

"Impressive." Russia murmured, not noticing Sealand's stare. Russia thought for a few minutes while Sealand waited. It eventually turned into another awkward silence, well, according to Sealand. Finally, Russia looked up with a suspicious smile. Sealand didn't even notice his smile, he was just happy he was finally getting a response.

"If your asking me to be your ally, my answer is yes." Sealand's face lit up with joy. "But, on a condition."

"Yeah, sure." Sealand said quickly. "Whatever you want."

Russia pulled a paper out and placed it on the table. Sealand looked at it. It was in Russian so he couldn't read it.

"This is a contract." Said Russia. "It's in Russian so I'll just tell you what it says." He stopped and waited for any objections from Sealand. When none came, he continued. "The terms of this condition state that if I'm to be your ally, I get a say in your war plans."

Sealand thought about it for a minute. Was that all Russia was asking? To have a say in his war plans? Just to be his ally? This is totally not what Sealand expected. If anything, it was beneficial for him. He could use someone with experience to help him take over the world. He wasn't so familiar with war himself but this guy definitely was.

"I don't mind." Sealand said. Russia smiled again with that suspicious smile of his and handed the contract and a pen over to Sealand. "Just sign here." He said, pointed to the bottom of the page.

Sealand looked at the contract. It looked a lot more professional than his contracts. Maybe Russia could help him with that to.

Sealand smiled and signed the paper. Soon, the world would get his revenge and the little micronation of Sealand would be no more, in a good way.

Russia smiled as Sealand signed the paper. This was going to be good.

* * *

 **oh, what's Russia up to? Hope you enjoyed it. And thank you all so much for all your reviews and favs/follows. This is my first fanfic so _you're_ all really motivating me to keep this up. Thanks.**

 **-dkfan24**


	8. Chapter 8

**When i first started this i didn't really think there would be any kind of mysterious plot or anything, but then i starting getting ideas! So that's why Russia seems like a villain and why America's the hero- wait what? Haha just kidding. I don't know who the hero is yet. Ok I'm gonna stop talking now, here's chapter 8. Wow, I'm getting pretty far with this, ok I'm quiet. Enjoy.**

 **Wait! One more thing! *takes deep breath* I don't own Hetalia. Ok, go read!**

* * *

England took a sip of tea and sighed. It was that time of year again- the world meeting. He never looked forward to these. They always ended the same way, fighting and no problems solved.

England checked his watch. He had a half hour. He decided to leave now so he could get there a little early. As he stepped outside to his car, he glanced down at the newspaper that was lying on the ground. All he could make out from the headline that it was something about Sealand. He smiled and continued walking to his car. The only good thing about this meeting is that that git Sealand won't be there.

* * *

"The Great Sealandic Empire is here!" The meeting room got quiet as everyone looked up to see who the heck was the Great Sealandic Empire. When they looked up they saw it was... _Sealand_?

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE?!" England shouted. He looked like he was about to attack the poor micronation, which he was, but France held him back before he could do anything violent.

"Get your hands off me frog!" England yelled.

"Before you attach him let's hear what he has to say." France said as he let him go.

England grunted and folded his arms. "Fine." England kept his glare fixed on Sealand.

Sealand looked around at the nations nervously. England was giving him his death glare. Russia was smiling at him. Latvia looked at him nervously. Norway, even with his stoic expression, Sealand could tell he wasn't happy. Finland and Sweden just looked utterly confused. Sealand kind of felt guilty about not telling them beforehand.

"Vhat's going on?" Sealand flinched as he heard Germany's harsh voice. He slowly made his way to the front of the room, trying not to notice the glares and confused faces he was getting. Why did he feel so embarrassed? He should feel confident, superior to all of them. He was succeeding in conquering the world! He turned away from the glares to look at Russia. Russia smiled at him with his innocent (you sure about that) smile. What was he so afraid of? He had Russia on his side.

"I, the Great Sealandic Empire, has an announcement to make." Sealand said confidently. He looked at his audience expecting to see their curiosity, but instead saw eye rolling and heard snickering. _You could do this Sealand_ , he assured himself. _Your a country now, I think, and your taking over the world._

"Uh, anyway, I am taking over the world. I have already conquered Denmark and Norway and-" But before he could finish the whole room erupted with noise.

"Vhat do you mean you're taking over the world?"

"How did you conquer countries if you're not even a bloody country?"

"I'll help you conquer Angletter."

"Are you trying to start WWIII, because if you do I'll be the hero!"

"This is so awesome!"

"Why didn't you tell us Sealand? Sweden and I could have helped you."

"Anyone want pasta?"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone was silent as Germany stood up angrily. He then turned to Sealand. "Why are you taking over the world?"

Sealand took a deep breath. "Well," he began. "I wanted my revenge. I am sick and tired of everyone saying that I'm not a country. So, to show you that I can be a country, I decided to take over the world. And don't worry, I didn't do it all by myself, though it was _my_ brains, I'm allies with Russia."

Everyone stared at Sealand as if he were crazy! (He kind of was, right) They then turned to Russia. Russia just gave them his creepy, innocent smile.

"It will never work, Sealand." England said angrily. "Just give up and stop interfering with the world. You're a _sea fort_ for God's sake, you're _not_ a country and you _never_ will be!"

Sealand looked at England sadly. His own brother wouldn't support him? He didn't even want him to succeed? Fine. If that's how England wanted it, then he could have it that way. Sealand had Russia to help him, at least he believed in Sealand.

"Fine, England." Sealand said, anger and sadness in his eyes. "You can keep believing that. But, soon, I'm going to be a lot stronger than you. You'll be begging to be part of my empire. Just you wait." Sealand stomped out the door leaving a very angry England and everyone, just pretty confused, well, except for Italy.

"So, does anyone want pasta?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **Yeah, so that's how the world reacted. They seemed pretty supportive, most of them (ahem*ahem, England)**

 **After I finished writing this, I realized I didn't put in China or Japan or Spain. I'll have to put them in later.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. Uh, reviews would be nice. And maybe favs. Or follows. Thanks for all your support guys, it's nice to hear what people have to say about my work.**

 **-dkfan24**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this chapter was originally supposed to be about Sealand continued his world domination plan or whatever, but, i was reading hobyrep2015's review, and it made me realize that i totally forgot Russia is Finland's worst enemy. And then it gave me this really great idea. Major plot change! So, yeah, thanks for whoever wrote that, your comment inspired this chapter.**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

During the world meeting, while everyone was thinking Sealand was crazy as they listened to why he was taking over the world, Finland and Sweden were overjoyed at how proud they were of him, well Finland mostly. You couldn't really tell with Sweden...

Finland smiled as he listened to Sealand. He was finally growing up. Finland felt kind of sad about that but kind of happy at the same time. It was a strange feeling. Oh, he felt so proud. Before, Sealand was just a small micronation, not even a country! (as much as Sealand liked to deny)

Now, he was taking his first steps into the real world and starting to act like a grown up nation. True, Finland didn't exactly agree that world domination was the best thing for a new, young nation, that was usually for when a nation was a little older and more experienced, but, if Sealand wanted to be a risk taker then who was he to stop him?

"I wanted my revenge. I am sick and tired of everyone saying that I'm not a country." Finland felt even prouder when he heard Sealand standing up for himself.

"So, to show you that I can be a country, I decided to take over the world." Finland smiled even bigger. He was even taking action.

"And don't worry, I didn't do it all by myself, though it was my brains, I'm allies with Russia." Finland stopped breathing and almost spit out his saliva. Russia? Did Sealand just say he allied with Russia?! _RUSSIA_?! No, this wasn't happening, this wasn't happening. Surely, Sealand knew better than to ally with Russia of all people.

Sweden, noticing something was wrong with his wife, decided to ask him about it. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Finland said automatically. He was breathing hard and had an angry look in his eye. Sweden knew this look. This was Finland's angry side, a side no human (or nation, for that matter) should ever have to see. And now, since it's Sweden's lucky day, he gets to see it.

"M'be we sh'd go?" Sweden asked Finland as calmy as possible.

"Yes, we should." Finland replied through gritted teeth.

Sweden drove them home. The car ride was strangely quiet, except for Finland's angry breathing. Usually Finland would talk the whole ride, leaving Sweden to wonder if he should just leave him on the side of the road (of course Sweden would never do that though).

When they got home, Finland still wouldn't talk. Instead, he just marched off to the kitchen and drank all the vodka he could find. Sweden, wanting to know why Finland was so angry, quickly followed him to the kitchen before he got too drunk.

"You w'nt to t'll me wh'ts wr'ng?" Sweden asked as he sat down across from Finland. It was good to keep as much distance as possible when Finland was like this.

"WHY THE FUCK DID HE ALLY WITH THAT BITCH?!" Finland demanded. Sweden was a bit surprised there for a second, he wasn't so used to Finland swearing. But, now he knew why Finland was so angry. Why didn't he realize that before? Of course it was ablut Russia. Russia was the only one that could make Finland angry.

"Sweden, we're declaring war on Russia! Got it?" Finland asked, well, he wasn't really giving Sweden a choice.

"But, he's all'd w'th our s'n." Sweden said. "We c'n't f'ght our s'n."

"Sweden," Finland said angrily. "Sometimes, children make mistakes. And as parents, it is our job to fix those mistakes. And do you know how we fix them? Do you Sweden? No? Well, I'll tell you. We punish them."

Sweden felt like he was about to have a heart attack. There was no way he'd be able to talk any common sense into Finland. He was angry (and drunk) and he wasn't thinking straight. Finland's going to regret this later and there was nothing Sweden could do to stop him. What was he going to do? True, he didn't like Russia all that much, but that wasn't a reason to declare war on your own child!

"F'nl'nd, I d'n't th'nk-"

"SHUT UP! I'm not done!" Finland yelled. "Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, we punish them. Sealand made the mistake of allying with Russia. As his parents, we have the responsibility of teaching him that that's wrong. We're only doing this for educational purposes Sweden, do you understand?!"

Sweden slowly nodded as Finland recollected himself. "Good." Finland said. "Tomorrow we attack. Good night."

Finland left the kitchen and went upstairs. Sweden stayed seated. Finland didn't really mean all that right? He slowly stood up from his seat. He was getting tired and wanted to get to bed. Finland was probably just tired to. He'd probably forget about it in the morning. Hopefully.

* * *

 **I felt so evil writing this. Is it ok? You weren't expecting that, were you? I had to do Sweden and Finland's reactions already, and I really liked this idea (even though it's I'm being horrible to Sealand). So, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **\- dkfan24**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, Chapter 10 already! I hope you guys are liking it so far, I haven't got much feedback lately.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sealand asked Russia. It was the day after the world meeting and the two had gotten together to work on their next move. The Baltics had already allied with Sealand and Lithuania was able to convince Poland into it as well. When Russia asked Ukraine she gladly agreed to it. He tried not to get Belarus in on it, but she figured it out and made clear that she was an ally, much to Russia's disappointment. Now, Russia was suggesting that they invade Germany.

Sealand wasn't so sure about this plan. True, his army was pretty big and they would probably be able to beat him easily, but, he still wasn't too convinced.

"Trust me," Russia said. "I know what I'm doing."

Sealand hesitated. "Well, I guess we could try. After all, you do have more experience with this kind of stuff."

Russia smiled. "Of course I do, I'm Russia. It's my job to take over the world."

"Right. So now what do we do?" Sealand asked.

"We need to call the rest of our allies to tell them the plan." Russia said.

* * *

Sweden looked warily at Finland. He was rambling on about fighting Russia and all that. He wasn't really paying attention. Wasn't he supposed to forget about all this nonsense in the morning? If anything, Finland was more hyped up about it now.

"And then we sneak in from behind and attack him." Sweden looked up as Finland said that. Did he really think this was going to happen. Was he still angry about this, so angry to the point he'd fight against Sealand? Unfortunately, he was.

"H'w d' you kn'w wh't th'y 'r g'ng t' d'?" Sweden asked. He hoped this question would stump the Finn but it did just the opposite.

Finland smiled evilly. "I think I may know someone who could help us."

* * *

Russia and Sealand had gathered all their allies together to talk about their war plans. The Baltics were there, Ukraine, Poland, Denmark, Norway, and, much to Russia's discomfort, Belarus.

Sealand turned to Russia. "So do you want to tell them?"

"Why don't you? You're started this war."

Sealand looked a little uneasy. "I don't know...I guess I could." He then got up and turned to his fellow allies. "So, Russia and I have decided on our next move." He paused as they looked at him expectantly. He then continued. "We have decided to attack Germany."

Sealand watched as the nations conversed about the plan. Then Norway spoke up. "When?" Sealand looked at Russia who answered for him. "Tomorrow."

Everyone looked a little concerned. "Don't you think that's a little too early?" Norway asked. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Sealand wasn't sure what to say. So he just decided to blame Russia. "Um, Russia said to do it. He said he knows what he's doing." Russia just gave him his signature smile.

Norway backed down at that. He thought something was up, but he didn't want to deal with it right now.

"So everyone agrees, da?" Russia asked, though it didn't seem like they had a choice. "Good. Tomorrow we attack Germany."

* * *

Estonia got up along with his fellow Baltics. Poland tagged along behind Lithuania talking the whole time. Boy, was he annoying. How did Lithuania put up with him?

Estonia didn't really want to be part of this whole thing, but, he was kind of forced into it by Russia. And for some reason Latvia was being very supportive of this. Maybe it had something to do with his friendship with Sealand. Estonia then heard his phone ring. Finland was calling him. He hadn't spoken to his Finnish friend in a while. He wondered what he was calling about.

"Hello Finland." Estonia said as he answered the phone.

"Hello Estonia." Finland said back. Estonia thought his voice sounded a little suspicious but he didn't make much of it.

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually," Finland said. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Do you think I'm being to harsh on Sealand. I'm just trying to make this a little more interesting. Please review/fav/follow. Thanks for reading.**

 **\- dkfan24**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it's so late. I was just really busy with traveling, relatives and other stuff. So to make up for the delay here's an extra long chapter. Chapter 11, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

Germany looked at the mess of papers on his desk. They were a mess thanks to Italy who had tried to help Germany, but just ended up making more work for him. So now, he had to spend his precious time going through papers when he could be busy doing other things, like, going through other papers.

Germany sighed as he picked up a pile and started sifting through it. He didn't get too far though, because his phone rang. He picked it up realizing it was his boss. "Hello," he said casually as he continued sifting through the papers.

"Germany, we have a problem." His boss said anxiously.

"Does it have to do with Italy?" Germany said, not concerned.

"Italy?" His boss asked, sounding confused. "Uh, no. It has to do with Russia and the, the-"

"The Great Sealandic Empire? " Germany asked, surprised.

"Yes." His boss replied. "Who's that?"

"Forget it." German said, annoyed. "What do they want?"

"Well," his boss began. "they want to take over the country."

* * *

Sealand sighed and wept the sweat from his brow. Who knew taking over the world could be so exhausting? He had been marching with Russia and their other allies and their armies for quite a while now. He was so happy and relieved when they finally reached Germany. Now, all he had to do was conquer him which shouldn't be too hard.

Germany didn't look too happy when he saw Russia and Sealand coming towards him. There a bunch of other nations lingering behind, probably their allies. But what really surprised Germany was the size of their army. It must have been a combination of all the allies involved. There was no way he could defeat them and he didn't want to risk taking any chances. The best thing to do would be just give in.

"Germany," Russia said as he approached the German nation. "Become one with mother Russia-"

"Uh, Russia," Sealand said urgently. "That wasn't the plan, remember? I'm the one taking over here."

Russia smiled apologetically, though you could tell he felt a little disappointed. "Da, of course. Become one with the Great Sealandic Empire?"

Germany looked around anxiously. He didn't want to be taken over so easily but there was no way he could defeat them. He looked over at his boss, who just frowned and shrugged his shoulders. Germany sighed sadly and turned towards his attackers.

"I don't want to do this, but it seems I have no other choice-"

"Wait!" Sealand knew that voice all too well. Everyone turned to see Finland running towards them with two big armies behind him and a very distressed Swede.

Sealand grinned happily as he realized what might be going on. "Finland! Sweden! You guys came to help me."

Finland stopped when he heard that. His cheerful expression automatically changed to a very angry one. Everyone stared in shocking silence as Finland turned to glare at Sealand. Sweden just buried his head in his hands and tried to pretend nothing was happening.

"You?" Finland said angrily. His voice sounded a lot deeper than usual. "I'm not here to help you. You are a traitor. You went with my greatest enemy. I'm not here to help you. I'm here to fight against you. I'm here TO DESTROY YOU!"

Sweden's head jerked up when he heard that. This wasn't the plan, he thought frantically. They were just teaching him a lesson so he wouldn't do it again. Why did Finland suddenly want to destroy him?

Sealand took a step back. Did Finland really just say that to him? Did he really want to destroy him? It can't be true. They wouldn't destroy their own son. They loved him, or did they? What if they didn't really love him? They were just making him believe that this whole time. Those jerks! They're even more jerkier than England. Sealand let a few tears escape his eyes. Everyone in this world was out to get him. His brother, his friends, even his own parents! Fine, if the world didn't need him, then he didn't need them. Sealand turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

Russia watched Sealand run away. He had just witnessed Finland lash out on Sealand. He was quite surprised. He knew Finland could get angry but he didn't know he could be this angry. Angry to the point of destroying Sealand. Russia turned to look at Finland. He was discussing something with Germany. They were probably becoming allies. This meant that Russia, er, the Great Sealandic Empire, might not take over Germany so easily. Wait a minute, Russia thought. How did Finland and Sweden know who they were planning on attacking?

* * *

Finland watched as Sealand cried and ran away. He felt a bit of guilt at the sight of his son crying. Maybe he didn't have to be so harsh on him, maybe there was another way to teach him. No! Sealand made a mistake and a very bad one at that. Allying with Russia was not a thing to be taken lightly. Sealand had to be punished and this was how Finland was going to do it.

Finland looked over at Sweden. He didn't seem to be paying attention. Well, then Finland would have to do this himself. He quickly went up to Germany. He seemed kind of confused though Finland wasn't so sure why. He and Sweden just came to help him, what was so confusing about that?

"Hello, Germany." Finland said as he approached the confused German. "Sweden and I have come to help you fight these imbeciles. So, do you want to become allies?"

Germany looked at Finland. He had just seen this man lash out at his son threatening to destroy him and now he was politely asking Germany tk become allies, to fight against Sealand. What was going on? He was about to say no because he didn't really want a part in Finland's horrible plan to destroy Sealand. But, this was a chance to save his country from defeat. If he allied with Finland and Sweden, then he had a chance at fighting Russia.

"Ja." Germany said. "I will become your ally on condition that you help me fight off Russia and the Great Sealandic Empire."

Finland smiled. "Of course. Isn't that what allies are for? Oh yes, and, just call him Sealand please, he's no empire."

Germany watched as Finland went to gather up his army. He then glanced at his opponents. They didn't look ready to fight. Sealand had run away and Russia was apparently missing as well. Maybe this battle would go well.

* * *

 **So, a little downfall for the Great Sealandic Empire. Hopefully things will turn up for him, but, that's up to me. So I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it and I really appreciate future support, so, review/fav/follow. Thanks a lot guys.**

 **-dkfan24**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Sealand ran and ran. He didn't look back. He just kept running. He ran straight into a dark forest and didn't even seem to notice. After a few minutes of running in the dark, Sealand sat down on the ground and started to cry. Why did taking over the world have to be so hard? He just wanted to be recognized as a real country. Was that so much to ask?

Sealand snapped out of his thoughts as he heard some rustling behind him. He looked around and suddenly realized his was in the middle of a big, dark forest. Sealand shuddered. He was afraid of the dark, not that he would ever admit though. He tensed as he heard another rustle. He slowly looked in the direction it was coming from.

Sealand watched the bushes move with wide eyes. He wanted to run away but was too frightened. He then shrieked as something, er, someone jumped out at him from the bushes.

That someone smiled and looked at Sealand who was cowarding in the corner. "I've been looking all over for you, Sealand." He said. "I scared you, da?"

"Russia?" Sealand looked up with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

"You ran away so I came looking for you."

"Oh." Sealand then remembered something. "What happened after I ran away."

"Well, we lost to Germany." Russia said. Sealand thought he could hear a hint of sadness in his voice but it was hard to tell with the Russian. "You know, Sealand, I'm sure if you were there, we could've easily defeated them."

Sealand looked up at him surprised. "What are you talking about? I couldn't have done anything. I'm not even a real country. This whole idea was stupid. I can't take over the world. I might as well just give up. Tell everyone they could go home. The Great Sealandic Empire is dissolved."

Russia eyed Sealand strangely. "I'm guessing you're not going back to Finland and Sweden."

Sealand thought for a minute. He then sighed and said, "No. Maybe I'll just sell myself on Ebay again."

Russia's smile slowly faded but suddenly appeared again as an idea came to him. "You know, you don't have to go through all that trouble. There's an easier way to do this."

Sealand looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You can stay with me."

Sealand was quiet as he thought about Russia's offer. The more he thought about the more he liked it. Russia was still the only one who was truly on his side.

"You know Russia," Sealand said thoughtfully. "You're a lot nicer than they make you out to be."

Russia smiled. "Good. Now let's talk about who we'll attack next."

Sealand frowned at that. "Uh, actually, I don't think I want to continue."

Russia thought for a minute. "What if we went to attack England? I think I know someone who could help."

Sealand smiled. "Maybe we could try once more."

A few feet away, someone else smiled as he watched the two from behind the bushes. He waited until the two left and then he silently crept away.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm slowly losing inspiration here but i really do want to continue it. So I'd really appreciate hearing what u guys think of it. Thanks.**

 **-dkfan24**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! I was bored so I just decided to write the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Sealand walked beside Russia as they exited the forest. They were on their way to fight England but Russia said they had to stop by someone first. This "someone" was supposed to be able to help them.

Sealand couldn't help but wonder who this someone was. Russia refused to tell him, claiming he wanted to keep it a surprise. If Russia wanted it to be a surprise, then it must be someone good. This someone was probably really strong and smart. He'd be a good fighter, probably even better than Germany. With this someone, the Great Sealandic Empire will take over the world!

"Here we are." Sealand smiled as he looked up to where Russia had led them, prepared to see this someone. He smile didn't stay long however, it immediately turned into a frown when his eyes met the ones of this legendary someone. "France?"

France didn't like the way Sealand was looking at him and did not like the way he just said his name with such a disgusted tone. "Why so surprised, mon ami?" France asked the small nation.

"I, uh, just wasn't expecting you." Sealand said, trying to hide his dissapointment.

France scowled. "What, just because I'm beautiful you think I can't fight?" He threw back his blonde hair as a way of emphasis.

Sealand looked up surprised. "That's, uh, not what I meant." France's blue eyes stared questioningly, waiting for the micronation's explanation. "It's just," Sealand began, hesitantly. "I was expecting someone who was a little more stronger and could help us beat England."

"Just because I've lost a few wars in the past doesn't mean I'm weak." France said. "I could beat England any day."

Russia, who was standing quietly on the side this whole time, spoke up. "Sealand, France might not be the strongest nation out there," This earned a glare from France. "But, he hates England with a passion which makes him all more suitable to be on our side."

Sealand thought about it. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess he'll do."

"Good." Russia said happily. "Now we shall tell the rest of our allies about our next attack."

* * *

"So here's our new ally," Sealand said excitedly. "France is joining the Great Sealandic Empire. "

"Bonjour, everyone," France said as he strolled into the room. "I am so honoured to join this marvelous empire-"

Sealand cut him off. "Ok, France. We don't need a speech or anything. Just go sit down." France obliged, but he wasn't too happy about it.

"Why exactly do we need more allies?" Norway asked. He honestly didn't really care. He just wanted to get his mind off of a certain Dane sitting next to him that was started to annoy him.

Sealand though took it as an act of interest. "Well," he said excitedly. "We're going to need some more help for our next attack."

"Who will we be attacking?" Estonia asked, with an interested tone of voice. Maybe a bit too interested.

"Only the jerkiest jerk in the world." Said Sealand. "England! "

* * *

England sighed deeply as he fell back on his chair. He was exhausted and his whole body ached. He promised himself he would never again make a bet with that hamburger loving American. To put it briefly, England lost a bet with America and was subjected to a game of football (American football) against him. Mind you, England had no idea how to even play the stupid game which resulted in a thirty second tutorial given by the American himself. Never again.

England was just about to drink his tea when his bloody phone decided to ring. Seriously, everyone was out to get him. It's like they had cameras watching him for the very moment he sat down. He snatched his phone to see which wanker had decided to bother him this time. He was quite surprised to see it was Finland. "Hello Finland. Why the hell are you calling me?" England asked. He didn't mean for it to sound rude, he was just confused.

"I'm not sure if that's an insult or not," Finland said. "But I called to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"It has come to my attention that you are the next target for the Great Sealandic Empire. And I think I should add that France has become their new ally."

"What?" England said angrily. "What to you mean I'm their next target, and, wait. How do you know all this?"

"England, you worry too much." Finland said, chuckling. "Seriously, it's no big deal. I'll help you fight them off. And it doesn't matter to you how I get this information, all that matters is that I got it. Now, would you like our assistance or not?"

* * *

Sealand couldn't believe what had just happened. Nothing went according to plan. This was supposed to be an easy attack. Attack, fight, defeat, done. But, no. It seemed like England had other plans, because when they arrived, England already had his whole army together. Not only that, but Finland, Sweden and Germany were there as well. They had easily defeated Sealand's armies and quickly too. How did they know their plans? Who had told them?

* * *

 **Ok, so what do u guys think? Now, I actually have the whole storyline written out so I'm not just making it up as I go along like i was doing before. So if it gets boring or something let me know so i could change it a little or something. And also, i really hate to do this, I'm not the begging type, believe me, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. I love reading them and it really boosts my self esteem. I know I'm not the best writer out there and i do have areas needing improvement so constructive criticism is also appreciated. Thanks so much.**

 **-dkfan24**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that its late. I don't really have an excuse i was just lazy.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Alright, everybody, listen up." Sealand said to the nations sitting before him. "We have a problem."

"A problem?" Latvia asked nervously. "What kind of problem? "

The countries waited anxiously for Sealand to explain. "The problem," he began. "is that someone is spying on us!"

Norway looked up from his book he was reading (He needs something to entertain him during these boring meetings). "How do you know someone's spying on us?"

"Do you have another explanation for how the enemy always knows who we'll attack next?" Sealand asked.

"Whatever. I'm sure they're just lucky guesses." Norway said as he went back to his book. He knew Sealand was right but he wasn't going to admit it.

"So what are we going to do about it? " Latvia asked.

"Well have to capture him first." Lithuania said.

Poland turned to Lithuania. "Who said it's a him?"

Lithuania gave him a strange look. "What are you talking about?"

"Girls could be spies. And don't tell me they can't because they can. I don't know why you have to be so against girls all the time, Lithuania. .."

Lithuania just sighed and turned away.

Sealand banged on the table for everyone's attention "Alright, everyone, shut up! I have an idea."

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Uh, actually I don't have an idea." Sealand said. "I just wanted you all to be quiet. We'll just have to be more careful and watch for him, or _her._ "

* * *

Germany smiled as he finished the last of his work. He hadn't had a chance to finish the mess that Italy made since he allied with Finland and Sweden. He was actually pretty happy with the alliance. He wasn't exactly sure how Finland and Sweden knew Sealand was planning an attack on him, but the good thing was that they did and were willing to help him. They even knew that Sealand was planning to attack England and they saved him. The more Germany thought about it, the more he thought that it seemed like Finland and Sweden were trying to stop Sealand. Now, why would they do that?

Germany didn't have much time to think about this since Finland walked in just then. He was smiling, but not his usual cheerful smile, this smile looked like he had a plan. And somehow Germany was going to be part of it.

"Hello, Finland, what can I do for you? " Germany asked in his very polite manner.

Finland sat down in the chair across from Germany. "I have a favor to ask of you." He then paused, looking at Germany.

Germany wasn't sure what he was waiting for. "Yes?"

"You friendly with Italy and Japan, correct?"

Germany wondered what being friendly with Italy and Japan had to do with anything. "Well, Japan, yes. Italy I'm not -"

"Great." Finland interrupted. "I need you to ask them to become our allies."

"What?"

Finland looked at him quizzically. "Do you have hearing problems Germany?"

Germany looked offended. "No, I don't have hearing problems. I heard you just fine. I said "what", because I was surprised you asked me to do that."

"Oh." Finland then put on his best smile. "So you'll do it?"

Germany sighed. There was no way he could refuse Finland like that. He'd just have to do it. He nodded slowly.

* * *

Japan watched curiously as Italy danced around the kitchen singing to himself while making pasta. How a person like him could multitask like that was beyond his knowledge, but then again, Italy was full of surprises. Some better than others.

Germany had called a meeting with them earlier and Italy had offered to host. Japan wondered why Germany had wanted a meeting with them, the last time they all had a meeting together was WWII. Maybe it had something to do with that war going on between Finland and Sweden and that micronation, what was his name? Sea something? Eh, it didn't matter, he'd find out when Germany would come.

Japan didn't have to wait long because Germany arrived a few minutes later. Then, after they were all settled and Italy had given everyone a bowl of pasta, Germany had began the meeting.

"I have called this meeting as a request by Finland." Germany said as he stood up in front of the other two. "He has asked me to ask you something."

Finland? Japan thought. What could Finland have wanted from them? And why did he ask Germany? Japan looked over at Italy to see what he thought but the Italian nation was completely oblivious as he happily ate his pasta.

"Germany, why did Finland go to you?" Japan asked Germany.

"Oh, well, we're allies now." He answered bluntly. Japan gave him a questioning look. Germany then said, "Sealand came to attack me. I was on the verge of surrendering." He shuddered at those words. "But then Finland and Sweden came, how they knew of the attack is beyond me but they were there and fought them off for me. The least I could do was ally with them and help them fight against Sealand."

Japan and Italy looked at Germany stunned. Japan said, "How could a little micronation come up with a plan like that?"

Germany thought fora minute. "I don't think it was Sealand's idea. From what I've heard he has Russia on his side. He's the one that is planning their attacks. Now that I think about it, it seems like he's up to no good. I don't think he's doing this for Sealand."

"What do you think he's up to?"

Germany frowned. "I don't know."

"What did Finland want from us?" Italy asked with his mouth full of pasta.

"Right." Germany said, remembering why he was here. "He wants you two to join our alliance."

"I agree." Japan said as he stood up. "If Russia is up to something than I would like to help you stop him."

Germany and Japan turned to Italy waiting for his reply. "We're going to fight against a little nation?"

"Don't be concerned Italy." Germany said. "He's teamed up with Russia, so he's obviously a bad child." Japan nodded his aggrement.

Italy hesitated. "Alright. I guese if you guys could do it than I could." He then smiled. "Now, who wants more pasta? "

* * *

 **Please review/fav/follow. I really appreciate them and I read every single one of them. Thanks to all you guys that support this and keep it up.**

 **-dkfan24**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay, chapter 15! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last parts so i hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Finland grinned diabolically as Germany left the room. Germany had just informed him that Japan and Italy had agreed to join their alliance. True, Italy wasn't much of a necessity, but Japan, Japan he needed. With Japan on his side he couldn't lose. No one beats Japan, well, besides for that time in World War II, but that was a long time ago and Finland was sure it wouldn't happen again. Japan would no exactly how do fight this war that he, Finland, had pretty much started.

Finland took out a map and layed it out on the table in front of him. He then took out a red marker and began marking his newly acclaimed land. He marked his own homeland, Finland, of course, then proceeded on to marking Sweden's. He continued going downwards by marking Germany, England and Italy. He then looked across the map and slowly layed his eyes on a small cluster of islands at the far east end of Asia. He gradually brought over his marker and placed a big red circle on his new ally.

"Let World War III begin."

* * *

Russia glared down at the map in front of him. He had just been informed that Italy and Japan had sided with Finland. He needed Japan, Italy not so much, but Japan, he could be a big help. Russia needed to gain more land. True, he had pretty much all of Eastern Europe and parts of Northern Europe and France, oh, and he couldn't forget that little structure off the coast of England, but he needed more! Finland was gaining large amounts of territory and good territory. He had Germany, England and Italy, some of the most major and biggest countries in Europe. He needed a superpower. Maybe not a superpower like America or England, but someone sensible and intelligent. Someone serious about war as much as he was. He needed someone like-

"Hey, Russia! What are you doing?"

Russia groaned and glared up at the intruder of his thoughts. He quickly softened his expression when he saw it was Sealand and gave him one of his famous smiles.

Sealand looked surprised as Russia looked up at him. Was Russia glaring at him? Was he upset with him? Did he not like him anymore? He then saw Russia's glare turn up into a smile. He really had to stop thinking like that. Just because some people didn't like him doesn't mean no one likes him. Russia was now his friend. He wouldn't do anything bad to him, right?

"Sealand, what can I do for you?" Russia asked the small nation.

He tried to cover up the fact that Sealand had disturbed him while he was busy at work thinking up a plan. If it was anyone else, he would have taught them a lesson that you don't disturb Russia when he's thinking. But this was Sealand, and if he wanted everything to go according to plan, he would need Sealand to trust him. To trust that he would never do him any harm...

"I just came to see what you were up to." Sealand then looked down and noticed the map lying on the table. "Have you decided what we're going to do next?"

"I think that we should attack," Russia gazed down at the map. Sealand followed his gaze until their eyes landed on certain country in central Europe.

"Switzerland."

* * *

Sweden watched silently as Finland told Japan about their current situation. Apparently Japan was supposed to help them beat Russia and Sealand.

Sweden sighed as Finland told him their reasoning, or, _his_ reasoning for fighting Sealand. Sweden couldn't believe that Finland was actually going through with this. He must _really_ hate Russia.

Sweden was quite surprised to hear that Japan agreed with Finland's reasoning. According to Japan, Russia was a threat and could possibly do something harmful to Sealand.

Sweden just couldn't bring himself to believe any of this nonsense. True, Japan was usually right about what he said, but, Russia? A threat? Russia wasn't going to hurt Sealand, he was just helping him out in his childish games. Why was everyone getting so worked up about this? Obviously, Sealand wasn't really planning on taking over the world, and if he was, than Russia would surely have enough common sense to tell him no. There was really nothing to worry about. This was surely not a reason to start World War III.

Sweden looked up as Finland paused the conversation. Finland had a got a text and quickly read it. Sweden noticed the mischievous gleam in his eyes as he read it.

"We're attacking Switzerland."

* * *

Sealand looked around at all the beautiful mountains and scenery. They weren't lying when they said Switzerland was a beautiful country. He couldn't help but wonder if _his_ country would ever be this beautiful.

He glanced behind him and smiled at the sight of his large army of allies. He then gazed ahead into the distance of endless miles of valleys and grassy plains. Soon, this land would be part of his glorious empire. He started to feel a sense of accomplishment, something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was a good feeling. It felt good to know that you accomplished something others could not. For such a small nation, Sealand surely accomplished a lot.

But, all good things have to come an end and sadly, this one did. Sealand frowned as he saw a very familiar sight in the distance. Among all the beautiful mountains and landscapes was a very ugly looking group of people. Why were they always ruining his plans? Couldn't they just leave him alone already?

Russia grimaced at the sight of the enemy approaching them. This couldn't have been a coincidence. They didn't both just decide to attack the same country at the same time. They had sources, but what were they?

Both armies marched towards each other until there was a small gap between them. The leaders of each side came up to the front to face each other. On one side a very depressed Sealand stood with a very irritated Russia. On the other side stood a very smug Finland and a very flustered Sweden.

Finland walked up to the other two while Sweden stayed behind. He honestly didn't want any part of this.

"So, you thought you would take Switzerland without a fight, huh?" Finland said with a sly smile on his face. "You're probably wondering how I knew about your plans, right?"

Sealand and Russia just glared at him. They were wondering but they weren't going to admit it.

"Well, keep wondering." Finland then turned to his army behind him. "Alright, guys, fire away!"

And that was how the Battle of Switzerland started. One of the most bloodiest battles in history- well, it _would've been._ If only _someone_ didn't- oh, forget it, you'll find out later.

Gunshots went off about every second sending thousands of bullets flying threw the air at about a hundred miles per hour. Bombs were loaded into canons and then fired off towards the enemy exploding into a million pieces and shattering every thing in its path. Flames of fire engulfed the scene turning all the greenery in the landscape black. Cries were heard as men fell soon followed by the victory shouts of their opponents. It was exactly how a battle should look like. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that it was in _Switzerland_...

"STOP!"

Then, everything fell silent. No gunshots were fired. The canons stopped loading and bombs stopped firing. The flames died down and the cries and shouts were no longer heard. Everyone turned to see a very agitation Switzerland walk towards them, with a fully loaded gun in his hand.

"DROP YOUR ARMS OR I SHOOT!"

Everyone immediately followed the peace obsessed nation's orders. They all layed their weapons down in front of them and waited fearfully for Switzerland to continue.

"This is private property that belongs to _me_. That means no trespassing allowed. That's why we have these mountains, to stop trespassers like _you_." Switzerland paused and shot a glare at the snow capped barriers. "Obviously, they're not doing their job. This territory is also neutral. Since you clearly _don't know_ what that means let me tell you. It means _no_ fighting, _no_ guns, _no_ weapons, _no_ amunition, _no_ conflict, _no_ bombs, _no_ fire, etc. _**Now get out of my country before I shoot every single one of you dead**_!"

Let's just say that no one needed a second invitation. In literally five seconds it looked as if no one had stepped foot there.

Switzerland smiled as opened his gun and looked at its empty contents. It was amazing how gullible people were these days. He then looked up as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Big brother! I heard some noise is everything okay?"

Switzerland relaxed as he saw Liechtenstein run towards him. He then closed his gun and stuck it back in his jacket.

"Everything's fine. Let's go home."

And the two of them walked back down the path towards their home just as the sun began to set, casting a peaceful glow on a once again peaceful country.

* * *

 **oh, Switzerland, we were just getting to the good part why do you have to ruin everything?**

 **Thanks so much for reading and all your constant support. Please review/follow/fav i really do appreciate it. I think I've said that like a million times, well, probably only 14 since there were only 14 chapters so this will make it 15 :)**

 **-dkfan24**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I'm back! I was going to finish writing this and upload it yesterday but I was so busy reading Gutters (which I had been debating on reading for quite a while now) and it was the most depressing but the most beautiful thing I had ever read! And then afterwards, I was listening to Denmark's new character song (its awesome) and I'm just thinking, "denmark! How could you sound so happy after you just died?!"**

 **Anyway, sorry for my little rant there, i just had to get that out of my system. So, here's chapter 16! Oh yes, and before i forget, this fanfiction will probably have about 25/26 chapters, i haven't quite decided yet so just putting that out there. Wow, would you look at how far i got with this! And don't worry, I'm totally completing this, just hang in there. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I now call this meeting to order!"

Everyone silenced immediately as Finland called for their attention. He didn't look like his cheerful self right now so no one really wanted to mess with him.

"Alright, first of all," Finland began. Everyone shuddered as they heard his voice. He was mad, and a mad Finland was not a Finland you wanted to be around. "If I hear that any one of you, _any_ one of converses or associates with Switzerland I will personally shoot you myself and then rip your-"

"F'nl'nd." Sweden said, giving Finland his death glare.

"Oh c'mon, Sve!" Finland whined, surprising the others who were just shaking in fear of Finland's madness. Now he didn't look menacing at all. Incredible how people's moods can change so quickly. "I was just getting to the good part."

Sweden just continued glaring at him until Finland finally gave up. "Fine." He then turned back to his audience. "Anyway, point is Switzerland's a jerk for ruining our chance to bring down Sealand and that idiot Russia so we're going to give him the silent treatment, got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads simultaneously, not wanting to anger the Finn, though they were pretty sure Switzerland wouldn't mind being given the silent treatment.

Suddenly, there was a large crash and everyone turned around to see what had happened. Someone had banged open the door and was now laying on the floor. As the nations got a closer look at the intruder they saw it was none other than ... America? What was he doing here?

England hastily turned to Finland. "I thought you said this meeting was a secret meeting?!"

Finland laughed nervously. "Well, I just thought it would sound more evil if we called it a secret meeting."

England was ready punch him but didn't as America spoke up. Everyone then turned their attention towards him, anxious to know why he was here.

"Hey dudes!" America said, a little too loudly. "So I heard you guys were having a war against Sealand and that idiot Russia so I, being the hero that I am, came to help you!"

England was about to make a remark somewhere along the lines of why they didn't need America but Finland stopped him by speaking to the American first.

"We are fighting against Russia," Finland said. "And we'd always love to have another ally."

America's face lit up with a smile as he tackled Finland with a big hug. He was so happy that they allowed him to join that he didn't even realize he was crushing the poor little Finn. He then let Finland go, the latter relieved that he could breathe again, and turned to the rest of the allies.

"So I've got this totally amazing plan!" America said excitedly. There were some different reactions to this depending on who you were looking at. Finland and Italy looked pretty happy and a little curious of what the over excited American had to say. England and Germany though just sighed knowing this was not gonna end well.

Everyone took their seats allowing America to announce his grand idea. America strode happily to the front of the room ready to share his idea with the world, well, some of the world.

"Okay," America began. "Here's the plan. We build a giant, like ten foot mega robot equipped with a rocket so it can fly into space. Then we make it go to Russia and destroy everything there with its laser beams and canons it's going to have. Then after we blow up Russia I guess we'll blow up the rest of their allies too. And then we launch the robot into space with Russia and everyone and we are victorious."

America looked around at everyone in front of him waiting for a response. Everyone looked at him with shocked faces. He wasn't sure if the shock was from utter amazement at his awesome idea or if, well, could they really think otherwise? I mean, c'mon, this is America's idea for God's sake, it's impossible for someone not to like it, right?

Well, as they say, nothing is impossible. Finland was the first one to regain his senses as he dramatically stood up with an angry look on his face and pointed at America.

"THAT IS THE MOST RIDICULOUS IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD! THIS IS WAR, NOT A F****** SUPERHERO VIDEO GAME OR WHATEVER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE UP MY PRECIOUS TIME TO GIVE US SOME DUMB UNREALISTIC PLAN WHEN I COULD BE ATTACKING RUSSIA AND ACTUALLY BEING PREDUCTABLE?! NOW GET OUT, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY KICKED OUT OF THIS ALLIANCE, CONSIDER YOURSELF AN ENEMY!"

Finland still stood, facing America, breathing heavily. Finland doesn't yell often, but when he does, just pray that you're not the one being yelled at. Everyone else still sat shocked, but now it was from what Finland had said. Sure, America had given ridiculous ideas in the past and everyone would give their own negative comments but never anything else. This was, well, just really rude and hurtful.

Everyone watched silently as America processed what Finland had said. If he was hurt by it, he didn't show it. He just glared at Finland for a second before turning towards the door.

"Fine. If you don't want me, then I'll fight by myself. I have Canada, I don't need you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some battle plans to create. The United States of America declares war on Finland and The Great Sealandic Empire." America then headed out and slammed the door shut behind him.

The room was silent as they all watched America leave. The room continued to be silent as everyone was busy with their own thoughts. Now, you'd probably assume that they were all thinking about their new enemy or what America would possibly do, but no. They all had the same thought going through their heads:

 _Who the heck was Canada?_

* * *

 **America and his outrageous ideas, look where it got him this time. Oh and poor canada, even in the midst of war no one rremembers him.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who has been supporting me through this you know who you are so give yourself a pat on the back or something, you're making a girl real happy here. And you can keep making her happy by continuing to support her by reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks a lot and see you soon with chapter 17!**

 **-dkfan24**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I'm back! I once again apologize for the fact that this was super late but school started and I'm sure you all know what that's like. So, um, the last part of this chapter I had to write in a hurry because I wwanted to upload this before I had to go do something so it's not as informative as I wanted it but hopefully next chapter I'll clear things up.**

 **Anyway, so nothing to do with this but i just find this so funny i have to share it with you. So recently i have started learning the language of my favorite country in the whole world, Denmark! (Just in case you couldn't figure it out by my username) so anyway pronunciation is super complicated and i read that when danes speak it sounds like they have a potatoe in their mouth. So i tried it! (Not with potatoes of course, but with pretzels) and it worked! It sounded like real Danish! So, yeah, i guess there's a tip for anyone with danish pronunciation problems.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Sealand pressed his nose against the window while watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. He was currently at Russia's house so they could discuss their war situation. Though, all that had to be pushed off for later since Russia had to go meet his boss for an emergency meeting. So now, Sealand was lounging around in Russia's living room with nothing to do.

As Sealand watched the snow he started thinking about everything that had happened in these last few months. He remembered the very day he had gotten this whole crazy idea in his head. The day that he had been sitting in Finland and Sweden's house lamenting over the fact that he wasn't invited to the world meeting. How he had wanted to get revenge on all those who denied his existence. And he did. He had managed to take over most of the world, with the help of his new ally and best friend, Russia. And then Finland and Sweden just went and betrayed him. But didn't they all do that when their colonies, micronations etc. rebelled against them?

Sealand jumped as the phone rang through the silence of the house. He quickly ran from his seat by the window to the telephone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Russia?"

" Uh, actually he's not home right now." Sealand answered.

"Oh. Then who am I talking to?"

"You're talking to the Great Sealandic Empire!"

"The who?"

Sealand sighed. "Never mind. Who's this?"

"China."

"China?" An idea popped into Sealand's mind. "Oh my god I you gave me the greatest idea ever! See you later bye!"

"Uh, okay. Can you-" China then stopped himself as he realized he was talking to a dial tone.

Sealand smiled as he hung up the phone. He had an excellent idea for their next battle plans. Now he just had to wait for Russia to get home.

* * *

"Finland, may I speak with you?" Finland whirled around in his chair as he heard is name called. Japan was standing there and he looked like he had some important information to tell him.

"Oh, hey Japan." Finland said cheerfully to the Asian nation. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually Finland, it's more like what I can do for you."

Finland gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

Japan suddenly pulled out a document from behind him. Finland hadn't realized before that his hands were behind his back the whole time hiding something. He watched as Japan placed it on the table in front of them and then took a step forward to take a look at it. He gasped as he read the first few lines.

"How did you get this?" Finland asked Japan in disbelief.

Japan smiled a bit, trying not to sound too arrogant. "I have my ways."

Finland smiled as he read the rest of the document. He then turned to Japan as a realization hit him.

"But he'll never just give them to us. There's no way we could possibly persuade him. And they would'vebeen perfect too, we could've won the war in an instant with those."

Japan looked back at the document with a thoughtful expression on his face. Finland was definitely right about the fact that they could win the war in an instant but he hadn't thought about him saying no. Now that Finland mentioned it, it seemed highly likely to Japan. But wait a minute, he was Japan! He could definitely persuade him to ally with them. Japan looked back at Finland with determined look.

"Don't worry. I could persuade China to ally with us and then those nuclear weapons he's building will be ours."

* * *

Sealand jumped up from the couch excitedly as he heard the front door open. He ran towards it like a child who's father just came home from work.

"Russia! Guess what! I have an amazing idea! I was talking to China and-"

"Slow down, I can't understand you." Russia said as he took off his snow covered coat and boots. "Let's go sit down and you can tell me all about your idea."

The two headed to the living room and sat down opposite each other. Once they were settled Sealand began to explain his plan.

"Okay, so while you were I was really bored and started brainstorming. You know, like about this whole war I started and all my success- I mean, you helped a lot too, there's no denying that. I definitely appreciate it and once I rule the world you'll for sure be apart of it."

Russia smiled stealthily as he heard that but Sealand didn't seem to notice and just continued rambling.

"Anyway, so then China called. I have no idea why cuz he didn't say, er, actually now that I think about it I may have cut him off. Anyway, so then I got the most amazing idea! Why don't we invade China!"

Russia looked at the young micronation seated opposite him waiting for Sealand to break out in laughter and say that this was all a joke. But when Sealand still had that serious look on his face Russia realized that this wasn't a joke. Sealand was serious. And he was waiting for Russia's opinion on the matter.

"Um, Sealand." He decided he would try to say this as politely as possible." You do know that China is a major military power and a really bad country to invade, da?"

Sealand just gave him a dull look. "Admit it, you don't like my idea."

Russia took a deep breath and hesitated for a second. "Well, it's not, uh...yes, I don't like your idea."

Sealand sighed. He thought having China as an ally would help them win the war. It would have been perfect. Why did invading other countries have to be so hard? Wait, he didn't have to invade to make China his ally. He could just ask him.

Sealand turned to Russia with a big smile on his face. "Why don't we just ask him to ally with us?"

Russia rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he thought about the suggestion. He was pretty friendly with China already so the chances of him saying no were pretty slim. Maybe it was worth a shot.

"Alright, let's go ask him."

* * *

"No."

"What?!" Sealand and Russia said simultaneously.

"You heard me I said no." China said as he shot an annoyed glare at the two.

Russia was first to snap out of his shocked reverie. "But this would be beneficial for both of us. You help us win the war and then you benefit from being on the winning side."

"Hmm, let me think abou this," China said sarcastically. "No."

Sealand sighed sadly and tugged on Russia's arm. "C'mon, there's no point of arguing with him."

"Wait." Russia said. "One more try."

Sealand rolled his eyes as he gestured for Russia to continue.

Russia then turned to glare at China. "If you don't ally with us, then the Great Sealandic Empire will have declare war on you."

Russia watched as China thought about his threat. "So, will you ally?"

China looked at him with a confused face. "Uh, no but, who's the Great Sealandic Empire?"

* * *

Japan walked quickly down the street as he made his way to China's house. He was actually feeling pretty nervous of having to persuade China into allying with them. How could he have felt so confident before?

As he reached the house he slowly walked up the steps and hesitantly rang the doorbell. Much to his dissapointment it was opened rather quickly.

"Japan, what a nice surprise. I haven't seen you in quite a while, come in." China said as he answered the door.

Japan slowly walked into the familiar house of his Chinese friend and followed him to the living room to sit down. They sat down in silence and no one spoke for the first few minutes. Japan then finally decided to just say it straight out.

"China, I'm just going to be blunt with you." Japan said awkwardly. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say. China looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Finland and I would like to ask you to become our allies."

And within seconds, Japan was sitting outside utterly confused about why he was just kicked out of China's house.

* * *

 **Reviews, reviews, reviews! I want reviews! And followers and favorites! Please?!**

 **Thanks in advance and thanks to all my readers who continue to support me you're all awesome!**

 **-dkfan24**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everybody and Happy Christopher Columbus Day! And now for my apologies...**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update. I'd really love it if I could post weekly but unfortunately I have a crazy schedule right now so I'm going to try hard to update as soon as possible. Sadly, I have to make this my last priority. So, we'll see what happens. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

China stared at the television in front of him with a bored expression. Ever since he kicked Japan out he was at a loss of what to do. He had all his work done already and he couldn't talk to any of the other nations because they apparently were enemies now, whatever that meant.

Just yesterday Russia and Sealand came by asking him, no wait, threatening him to become their ally in this silly war they had going on. Of course, he said no despite their threats of attacking him and declaring war on him. China was not worried at all about their threats to attack, he was actually rather amused. Were the nations of the world really this bored?

China made no move towards defending his country in case of a surprise attack. He didn't even tell his boss about it! Then, Japan entered the picture. Apparently, he had gotten himself involved in this war too for some reason and was fighting against Russia and Sealand. And, of course, he asked China to become their ally. And, once again, China said no. Oh yes, and he later got a call that night that Finland, Sweden and their allies declared war on China. So, to sum it all up, basically half the world (if not more) were declaring war on China (at least America didn't get involved yet...).

So, here he was laying around the house doing absolutely nothing. Maybe he shouldn't have kicked Japan out because he could sure use some company now. He suddenly brightened up as his phone rang. Maybe one of the other countries were calling him...eh...scratch that. It was just his boss. Frowning, China answered the phone.

"WHY THE HELL ARE RUSSIA AND FINLAND AND SWEDEN AND GERMANY AND ALL THESE OTHER COUNTRIES INVADING US?!"

China shot a glance out the window and panicked as he saw the armies of his enemy countries marching through (was that wall only good for tourism these days?!). A million thoughts ran through his mind as he watched the enemy troops approach. _Could his army fight them off? What if they couldn't? Would he have to surrender?_

"CHINA!"

Oh, right, his boss was waiting for his explanation. Well, there was no way he was telling him it was his fault.

"I don't know! Quick! Call on our army! I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Well, he got there fast, just not fast enough. When China arrived, he could see a bunch of nations standing on opposite sides of each other. In the middle were Russia and Sealand who were arguing with Finland and Sweden, well not so much Sweden, he just kind stood there (he still wasn't so sure about this whole take revenge on Russia idea).

China angrily marched up to them and placed himself between them.

"What do you guys think you're doing invading me like that?!" China shouted angrily at them.

They all silenced and Russia gave him an almost apologetic smile. "We warned you." China just continued to glare at them.

"What do you guys want?" China asked throught gritted teeth.

Finland took one glance at Russia and Sealand amd then looked back at China. "Well, my allies and I would like to force you to join our alliance."

"That's not fair!" Sealand shouted. "We declared war on him first!"

Finland shot a glare at him. "Life isn't fair."

And the fighting continued. Until...

"The hero is here!" Everyone looked up as the American flag came into view falling from the sky along with hundreds of American soldiers parachuting from airplanes. And, of course, the one that stuck out the most was America himself. Oh, yeah, the Canadian army was there too but of course nobody saw them.

When America landed, he was met with a bunch of annoyed faces. Finland angrily went up to him. "Why are you here?! We were in middle of an argument here and just to mention I was winning that argument-"

"No you weren't."

"Sealand shut up. Anyway, we are both trying to take control over China here so don't try to help us cuz I'm sure your ideas suck." Finland said.

America looked at the arguing nations in front of him. "Why don't we just split China in three? So we each get a part of it?"

Finland looked at him with a confused look. "Wait, you want China to?"

America laughed. "What did you think I came for, duh."

"Honestly, I thought you just came to be annoying."

America ignored the insult. "So you like my idea or not?"

Finland turned begrudgingly towards the other countries. Secretly, he liked this idea because he knew there was no way he'd get full control over China. But, he couldn't tell anyone that. "You all agree?"

Everyone nodded since they all knew that was the best idea anyone has come up with so far. Everyone except for China that is, he was still trying to terms with the fact that he was being taken over.

So, a treaty was made and The People's Republic of China was officially split into three territories. One going to Russia and Sealand, another going to Finland and Sweden, and the last one going to America (and don't forget Canada).

* * *

 **So, I think we will all take Russia and Finland's threats seriously now.**

 **I really want to thank all the people who are supporting me with this. I read every comment and try to take every suggestion into account. Feedback really motivates me and it lets me know that people are actually reading this so reviews/fav/follows are really appreciated. Thank you!**

 **-dkfan24**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everybody, I'm back wi** **th Chapter 19! I can't believe I got this far and this has over 3,000 views! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Finland eyed his troops as they marched through Macedonia. It was a big army, an army that any sane person would immediately surrender to. He had decided to make a surprise attack on Greece. After only getting a third of China, he needed more land.

As they crossed the Macedonian-Greek border line, everyone quieted down so they wouldn't alert the enemy. Finland slowly led them through Greece trying not to make a sound. It was broad daylight so they also had to stay hidden.

They marched through forests and tunnels, caves and mountains (this is Hetalia anything's possible), behind buildings and they even took an underground tunnel.

When they finally reached Athens, Finland told his allies to stop. He wanted to go check first by himself what the situation in Athens was so they can attack appropriately. As he slowly and cautiously made his out of the tunnel they secretly came in, he couldn't help but think what a genius he was. He managed to march a whole freakin army across Greece without one soul noticing them. He was a mastermind!

Finland continued to pride himself as he made his way towards the Greek capital. But when he reached it, he noticed something was a little off. It was eerily quiet. As he actually entered the city, it looked as though it had been abandoned.

No cars drove on the street, no people walked down the sidewalks. No one was seated at the restaurants and no one browsed the shops. Where could a whole city of people disappear to?

Finland froze as he thought he heard something. He was making his way through the city trying to find any evidence of civilization. While walking passed one of the houses he was pretty sure he heard a noise. He looked behind him but there was no one on the street but him. Maybe he was just hearing things.

No! There it was again! And it was coming from an open window on the side of the house. Finland hurried to the window and cautiously peeked inside. The room was dark but he could make out a figure laying still on some object. The figure then rolled over and Finland heard the noise again. Finland jumped away from the window as he realized what was going on. He quickly ran around to more houses and checked in every window he could find. The same scene showed up every time. He was right, this whole freakin country was asleep!

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the allies were waiting impatiently in the tunnel. Why was Finland taking so long? This was supposed to be a quick procedure. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Finland did come back.

"Okay, so I think this attack will be pretty easy." Finland said as the others eyed him curiously. "You guys won't believe this, but the whole country, besides for a few stray cats, is asleep!"

Everyone stared at him in shock. How could a whole nation of people all be asleep? Oh wait, it's Greece. That's why.

"Wait a minute," England said. "Do you mean to tell us that we went through all that trouble of sneaking around through forests and mountains for nothing? You mean we could have just marched right in in broad daylight and no one would have seen us?!"

Finland smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"Are w' att'ck'ng Gr'ce 'r n't?" Sweden asked impatiently.

"Of course we are." Finland said as he began towards Athens. "We didn't come all this way for nothing!"

* * *

Sealand rubbed his eyes as he awakened from his slumber. He had been staying in Russia's guest bedroom ever since the war started. There was no way he was going to go back home to the enemy.

Sealand looked at the clock that sat on the table next to the bed. It was eight o'clock in the morning. He then jumped out of bed as he remembered what they were doing today. Russia had said that they attack Spain!

Sealand ran down the stairs taking two at a time and made his way to the kitchen where he could hear Russia putting together some breakfast.

"We're attacking Spain today, right?" Sealand asked as he quickly shoved toast into his mouth.

"Da, but why are you in such a rush, comrad?" Russia said as he sat down to his breakfast. "It's too early to go attack. We have to wait until it gets dark."

For the rest of day, Russia hurried around making preparations for their upcoming attack while Sealand just waited anxiously for the moment to come. He wanted to fight so badly, he wanted to win this war. He could almost see his victory and finally he'll be a country, a real, live, actual country! This is what he'd been dreaming of his whole life.

Finally, after Sealand almost died of anxiety, Russia finally ordered their army that it was time to go. Sealand was trying so hard to keep quiet as they entered Spanish territory but he was just so excited. He practically danced the whole way.

When they got to Madrid, Russia commanded everyone to cease fire. They would wait until the Spanish shot first. So they waited, and waited, and waited. But no shot was heard.

Sealand was started to get impatient. He hastily turned to Russia. "Why can't we fire first? Obviously they're not going to start anything."

"Just be patient." Sealand just sighed and went back to waiting.

Sealand watched the sun go down over the horizon as he sat and waiting. They had been waiting for a good two hours now and he was really getting irritated. Maybe Russia didn't know what he was talking about, maybe they should shoot first.

Sealand looked behind him and quickly singled out Russia. He was busy talking to some commander or other and didn't seem to notice Sealand. With Russia not watching, maybe he could fire a shot. Unfortunately, since he was a minor he wasn't allowed a gun (technically he wasn't even allowed on the battlefield but Russia had made some adjustments), so he would have to steal, er, borrow one.

He glanced around at the many armed soldiers but none of them seemed willing to lend him their gun. As he looked on the sidelines, he could see one lone soldier lightly dozing off his gun leaning on his side. Sealand grinned as he cautiously made his way towards the lone soldier. When he got closer he could hear him snoring softly. Sealand carefully grasped the gun and ran away as quickly as possible. When he figured he was far enough, he stopped running at stared at the weapon in his hand. He had never used one before so he wasn't exactly sure how to work it.

It's probably loaded already, he thought as he fumbled around with the gun. Maybe if I just pull the trigger. ..

 ** _BOOM_**!

Russia quickly turned around to see where the shot was coming from. He squinted his eyes and looked into the distance but could see no charging army. Where had the shot come from?

As he Russia kept searching he could faintly make out some white objects coming at him. As he kept watching he could see that they were white flags. Was Spain surrendering? If Spain was surrendering, then who had fired the shot?

His eyes rested on a smiling Sealand who waved back at him. Oh, that's who.

* * *

"Alright, everyone shut up the hero's here!"

Canada sighed as America's voice echoed throughout the empty room the two of them occupied.

"But America," Canada tried reasoning. "It's just us two."

America wasn't listening though. "I said SHUT UP!" He then proceeded to pull out a board out of nowhere with some mastermind plan written on it.

"Me and Tony, my super awesome alien sidekick, decided that in order to win this war we have to attack Switzerland."

Everyone gasped, well, Canada was the only other person in the room but that's what would've happened.

 _I know America's not the brightest_ , Canada thought. _But surely he should know not to attack Switzerland._

"And we're going to do it my way, got it?"

 _Ok, maybe not._

And so, a little while later, Canada found himself trespassing through Swiss territory. He kept glancing right and left for any sign of the peace obsessed nation. So far, no sign of him.

"C'mon, Canada!"

Canada panicked. What if Switzerland heard America's shout? "Quiet, America. He might hear us!"

America gave him a confused look. "Who?"

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

"That's who!"

"Run!"

America and Canada both started to run for their lives back to where they came from as Switzerland chased after them.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY! NO TRESPASSING! HOW MANY F****** TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOTS!"

 ** _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

* * *

 **Reviews! I love reviews! Please, please, please!**

 **I really hope I can get the next chapter up soon because I really want to finish this already. I'm kind of getting bored of it and want to start something else but don't worry I'm first gonna finish what I started, I won't leave ya hanging :D**

 **Remember, review review review! Please and thank you. Have a lovely day...or night.**

 **Review/fav/follow!**

 **-dkfan24**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month but I had serious writer's block! I have no idea why this chapter took so long to write!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Sealand sighed irritably as he tried to quite down the nations that sat in the room. He wasn't having much luck, and it didn't help that Russia had left the room to take a call.

"Guys, I have something important to say," He tried again. "So will you all please give me your attention?" Everyone just continued to pay no attention to him. The troubles of being a kid.

Sealand watched the minutes ticked by on the clock waiting impatiently for Russia to return. At least he'd be able to get everyone to cooperate. People tended to obey Russia, more or less.

A few lengthy minutes later, Russia returned much to Sealand's satisfaction. He watched jealously though as the room instantly became silent as Russia entered. Seriously, why did everyone find this guy so intimidating? Yeah, he carried a lead pipe around but surely that couldn't be...okay, maybe that's why. Sealand didn't have a pipe though, he had a baseball bat but something told him that a little boy in a sailor's suit threatening to kill you with a baseball bat wouldn't be all that intimidating.

Sighing, Sealand turned his attention back to Russia as he began to announce their next battle plans.

"As you know, we have almost conquered all of Europe. But there are still a few countries unoccupied and we are planning to make them occupied." Russia smiled as he said the last line. One of his favorite things to do was occupy other nations, solely for entertainment purposes. Though, this time it was more for war purposes but entertaining none the less. "We are going to attack Austria first. He proclaimed himself neutral but of course, neutrality doesn't mean anything when it comes to war...unless you're Switzerland."

"When are we attacking?" Russia looked back at his audience not exactly sure who had just asked the question but answered anyway. "Tomorrow morning. So everyone must be ready."

* * *

Sweden sat comfortably in his chair reading the newspaper. Actually, he was just pretending to read the newspaper. He was seated just outside the room Finland was in. Sweden was trying to eavesdrop on the Finn who was busy talking to someone on the phone, probably about their current war situation based on how exuberant he sounded. Finland would never think that his beloved Sweden would attempt to spy on him so Sweden pretending to read his newspaper with confidence. Why he then jumped in surprise when Finland opened the door, I do not know.

"Oh! Sweden, I didn't see you there," Finland said smiling as noticed the Swede. "I'm sorry I startled you."

Sweden quickly composed himself and continued to read his newspaper with a stoic face. "You d'dn't sc'r m'."

Finland chuckled slightly at his friend's response. "Well, anyway, Russia and Sealand are attacking Austria tomorrow so-"

Sweden looked up suddenly from the newspaper he was so engrossed in. "H'w d' y' kn'w?"

Finland smiled suspiciously. "I have my ways." But before Sweden had a chance to say anything else, Finland quickly turned away and started walking out of the room. As he went he shouted back to Sweden, "and we're attacking Austria tomorrow before they get there!"

* * *

The next day the Great Sealandic Empire and their allies started preparing their attack on Austria. Russia made sure they were ready bright and early so they could get a head start. As they started off on their journey towards Austria, everyone felt pretty confident that this would go well.

"Russia, aren't we doing great?" Sealand asked the tall nation cheerfully as he walked beside him. "At this rate we'll conquer the world in no time!"

"Da, but we have to be patient." Russia answered the young nation. "We still have a lot of work to do."

A while later, they finally arrived at the Austrian border. The coast looked pretty clear up ahead so Russia gave the okay to pass through. As they marched through Austria, everyone prepared themselves for an imminent battle that might take place. Though, they were all hoping for a peaceful attack and that Austria would quickly surrender to the Great Sealandic Empire.

Sealand shielded his eyes from the bright sun as he looked into the distance. He could make out the buildings of Vienna and the surrounding areas. He picked up his pace a bit as he tried to contain his excitement. He was so happy he came up with this take over the world idea.

Russia was able to see Vienna too, but he didn't exactly like what he saw. He could feel that something here wasn't right. He thought he saw some smoke rising up above the city, though he couldn't be sure. It sounded a lot more noisy than usual too. As they got closer, he spotted some army tanks and soldiers patrolling the area. Firemen ran about putting out small fires that had been started from gunshots and small bombs. What the hell was going on here?

Russia then saw Finnish soldiers and their allied armies. _So that's who is behind this_. He though to himself. _Finland decided to get here first so he could conquer Austria before we got a chance. But how did he know?_

Apparently, Sealand noticed this too and he said to Russia, "Who knew Finland was planning on attacking Austria today too?"

Russia sighed. "I don't think it was a coincidence. He knew we were coming."

Sealand gave him a puzzled look. "But I thought it was top secret. How could he have known?"

Russia narrowed his eyes as he scanned his so called loyal allies. "Someone here must have told him."

* * *

A few days later, the Great Sealandic Empire decided on a new secret attack on Hungary to make up for the loss of Austria. And this time, Russia was extra cautious about what he said because he didn't want Finland to hear about it again.

As they were on their way to Budapest, Sealand started to doubt the secrecy of their attack. What if word had got out to Finland that they were attacking Hungary? Maybe Russia wasn't as cautious as he thought he was.

"Russia?" Sealand asked Russia. "Do you think they know?"

Russia smiled. "Of course not, Sealand. I made sure the plan was a secret. No one aside from us could possibly know about-"

He stopped short when they saw the smoke and debris surrounding Budapest. Russia couldn't believe his eyes. How could this have happened? Who was spying on them?

* * *

Over the next few weeks, countless attempts were made by the Great Sealandic Empire to conquer other countries. But every time, no matter what, Finland and his allies always beat them to it! First, they tried Turkey, but by the time they got there Finland had already captured the capital and forced Turkey into an alliance. They then tried attacking Belgium, but the same thing happened there. They then tried the Netherlands, but by the time they got there Finland had already left after destroying Netherlands's cities and forcing him into being his ally.

Someone was spying on them and working for Finland. But who could it possibly be? All of their allies were loyal to the Great Sealandic Empire, right? Or so it seemed. One of them had secret connections with Finland and was a traitor. But who?

* * *

 **So, remember back in chapter 12 (I know, it's so long ago), there was this mysterious guy or whatever? Don't worry, I didn't forget about him!**

 **Please review, I read and enjoy every one of them , honest!**

 **-dkfan24**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm proud to present Chapter 21! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"We have decided on another attack." Russia said as he looked at his audience with scrutiny. He was positive that one of these nations in front of him was not as innocent as he looked. Someone in here was a traitor, and Russia was determined to find out who. So far, no such luck.

When the nations heard the news they went ballistic.

"How can we keep attacking? We keep losing!"

"The enemy knows all our strategies, what's the point?!"

"Why don't we just surrender already?"

Sealand jumped up from his chair when he heard that. "Surrender?! After I've come this far? I'm finally gonna get my chance to become a real country, there's no way I'm surrendering! So any of you cowards that don't feel up to it can back out!" The nations eyed him with surprised expressions. "On second thought, don't back out because I kind of need an army." Sealand remarked sheepishly.

"That's enough." Russia said sternly. "We're attacking Romania, discussion over. You are all dismissed."

Sealand followed the nations out of the meeting room. Instead of going straight home though, he started wandering the halls, deep in thought. The last few days have been pretty rough. Sealand was pretty upset about the fact that all their attempts on surprise attacks have failed. It also upset him to think that one of his allies, someone he trusted, just went and betrayed him like that.

Sealand suddenly stopped his thought process when he thought he heard something behind the door he was passing by. Sealand was pretty sure he could faint whispering coming from the other side. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but his curiosity got the better of him and he quietly put his ear to the door.

"I just got back from the meeting, we're attacking Romania tomorrow."

Sealand gasped. He couldn't believe it. So this was the trader that was ruining his chance to become a country? There was no way he was going to let that happen. Sealand threw open the door and gasped in shock when he saw who the trader was.

"ESTONIA?!" Sealand exclaimed.

Estonia whirled around in a panic just as he'd ended the call he had made. He came face to face with a very surprised and upset Sealand.

Sealand couldn't believe it. How could Estonia of all people possibly do this to him? "You? You're the one spying on us and telling all our plans to Finland?!"

Estonia looked away shamefully. He didn't know what to do now that he was caught.

The two nations stood in a tense silence for a few minutes as each one tried to come to terms with the situation.

Sealand then thought of something. "I have to tell Russia! I'm sure he'll be glad to know I've found the culprit!" He was halfway out the door when he remembered something. He gave Estonia a stern look. "Don't move or else!" He then quickly went to find Russia.

* * *

Estonia sighed as Sealand ran away. There was no good in trying to escape. Russia would find him in the end. He honestly wasn't really so concerned about being caught since he really didn't gain any benefit by helping Finland. Though, he was quite concerned about what Russia might do to him now.

* * *

Russia sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. It was kind of hard considering the fact that his mind was focused on who their spy might be. He was sure he was going to figure out who it was bit he just didn't know how.

"Russia! Russia! Guess what!" Russia looked up from his desk in surprise as Sealand barged through the door. "I found who it is!"

"You did?!" Russia said with a startled look. "Well, who is it?"

Sealand had a smug smile on his face. "You'll never guess!"

Russia was starting to get irritated, he just wanted to know. "I didn't ask to guess, I asked you to just tell me." He tried to say in calm tone.

"Alright, alright," Sealand said. "It's Estonia!"

"Estonia?" Russia contemplated this. This was very unexpected. He knew Estonia was a sneaky character but to go against him like that? Russia didn't think it was possible.

"Are you sure?" Russia asked suspiciously.

Sealand sighed. "Of course I'm sure! I heard it with my own ears!"

"Fine, let's go get him." Russia said. The two then hurried back to Estonia.

* * *

Russia and Sealand returned to find Estonia still remaining where Sealand had left him. He was a little fidgety even though he usually was able to compose himself around Russia.

Russia slowly approached the trembling nation with a sneaky smile on his face. "So it was you who exposed our military plans to the enemy."

"Y-yes, b-but I c-can explain!" Estonia stuttered. "I'm not really on their side, I was just helping Finland out. I'll come back on your side, I'll even help you plot against Finland. Just please don't do anything to me!"

Russia looked at him quizzically. Maybe he could be of use to them, but how? Russia turned to Sealand to see if he had any ideas. Sealand just shrugged his shoulders.

Estonia watched the exchange of glances going on and suddenly got an idea. "I have an idea!"

"Let's hear it." Russia said.

"Alright," Estonia began. "so, Finland still thinks I'm on his side, right? Well, what if tomorrow, after they attack Romania first because they know that's our plan and all, I'll tell Finland that our next attack is Sweden."

"And then what?" Russia asked curiously.

"When Finland goes to defend Sweden, we will go and attack his own country and force him to surrender." Estonia finished triumphantly.

Russia and Sealand thought it over. Sealand piped up, "You know, it's not a bad idea. I like it." Russia then looked at him in aggrement. "Da, I think it might work."

Estonia smiled, relieved that he was able to get out of that. He was actually quite happy that he had been caught because he was started to feel that Finland was wrong. It was true that Finland was one of his best friends, but sometimes even friends needed to be taught a lesson. "Okay," Estonia said. "The plan is set."

* * *

 **Alright, a little plot twist there! Remember back in like Chapter 10 where Finland asked Estonia for a little favor? Well, there it is! And now Finland's plan is going to backfire on him.**

 **So hope you enjoyed! Please, I'm begging you, review/fav/follow! For you guys that do and you know who you are, I thank you very much! Even the more critical comments, I take everything into consideration. So once again, pkease review! Have a great day!**

 **-dkfan24**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know this is a really short chapter but I promise you the next one will be here shortly, I hope. Anyway, here's Chapter 22!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (just in case you were wondering).**

* * *

Smoke rose from the burning city of Bucharest leaving it in total destruction. The Great Sealandic Empire had been too late as their enemy had already conquered the city. So, their army retreated yet again after another failed attack. As they turned back, one person stayed behind and ran back towards the destroyed city. He tried to make his retreat a quiet one though he knew his pretending was only for the enemy as his allies already knew of where he was going. He fled towards the enemy forces and searched for their leader. He saw him standing triumphantly up ahead looking down at the retreating army that was heading out of the city.

"Finland!" He called, trying to get his attention.

Finland quickly averted his gaze to Estonia who briskly walked towards him. He seemed rather quite nervous about something which was out of the ordinary as he was usually so composed.

"Have you got more information for me?" Finland asked as the Estonian man approached him.

"I do." Finland noted the slight hesitation in his voice. But he quickly pushed the thought away as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well," He asked excitedly. "Who are we attacking this time?"

Estonia shifted uneasily and adjusted his glasses. Finland could tell there was something definitely wrong here. "What is it? Did they catch you?!"

Estonia chuckled nervously. "No, of course not." He said quickly. "Nothing like that, don't worry." Finland relaxed a bit knowing that wasn't the case. "It's just, well, they're attacking Sweden." Estonia quickly regretted saying that as he could see Finland already raging with anger.

"How dare they!" Finland said with hatred. "Oh, you bet we'll be there way before that damned Russian and his stupid allies. We'll defend it so well that they won't even be able to take one step onto Swedish territory."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! And I'm almost done just about 3 more chapters! Review and tell me what you think.**

 **-dkfan24**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! Happy President's Day! Here's Chapter 23!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Sweden looked around at the scene in front of him. Hundreds and thousands of soldiers stood guarding the Swedish borders. Sweden was actually quite shocked when Finland had told him about Sealand and Russia's plan to attack him. At first he thought Finland's idea of using Estonia as a spy was unfair but right now he was quite happy that he did. He wondered when this crazy war would be over and everything could then go back to normal, maybe.

* * *

Just across the Gulf of Bothnia, unbeknownst to Finland, Sweden and their allies, the Great Sealandic Empire's army was crossing the Finnish-Russian border on its way for a long awaited successful attack. They easily marched their way to the Finnish capital, Helsinki, and in a matter of minutes were able to take over the city without a struggle. After they had conquered Helsinki, they simply waited for their enemy's reaction.

* * *

Finland was starting to get impatient. He had been waiting here for about half a day now and there was still no sign of Sealand or Russia. Surely Estonia couldn't have been mistaken, could he? He was usually right about these things.

"Sir! I have urgent news!" Finland quickly turned to see one of his soldiers running towards him. He couldn't help notice the look of panic on his face.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"We've been alerted by Finnish authorities back on the mainland that Finland is under attack!"

"What?!" Finland quickly jumped into action. "Command the troops to head back to Finland immediately!"

* * *

"So, do you think they realized what we did?" Sealand asked the Russian man beside him as he watched for a sign of the enemy. So far, no such luck. He was starting to believe Finland would never show up.

"Don't worry," Russia said. "I purposely sent his soldiers a message saying we have entered the country. They should be here soon."

* * *

When Finland and his allies finally reached his beloved capital he was incredulous at the sight before him. Helsinki was completely destroyed. It suddenly dawned on him what had happened. Estonia betrayed him and Russia and Sealand made Estonia mislead him into thinking that Sweden was going to be their next target. Then when he went to defend Sweden they would attack his country.

Finland looked forlornly at the rubble around him as Russia and Sealand approached him. He didn't need to look at them to know that their eyes held a gleam of victory in them. He knew it was over, he had no choice but to surrender.

"We have conquered your capital, da?" Finland's insides burned with anger at the sound of the Russian's voice. "That means we win."

Finland just stood there silently not wanting to answer. But luckily for them, Finland's approval was not needed to declare The Great Sealandic Empire as the victorious country in this crazy war.

* * *

Treaties followed afterward stipulating the new territorial changes and agreements. They also said that all of Finland's conquered territory would be handed over to the Great Sealandic Empire which was practically the whole world.

Finland sat through the whole thing uncomfortably as he couldn't come to terms with the fact that this was all Sealand, his beloved adopted son. The more he thought about it, the more guilty he felt. All Sealand wanted was to become his own independent country, didn't every country want that at some point in their lives. Why he himself had wanted independence while he was still under Sweden's rule. That's all Sealand wanted and Finland tried to stop him from getting that. How could he have done that? So what if Sealand made an alliance with Russia, he just wanted help. He had to go apologize to Sealand. What if Sealand doesn't love him anymore?!

Finland quickly ran to find the young nation. When he did he approached him slowly and cautiously. Sealand noticed him and looked away. Sealand didn't know what to say to his former guardian. What did Finland want to say to him anyway? Maybe that he was disowning him, which Sealand really didn't mind because he was going to become his own country now. He didn't need Finland and Sweden anymore, right?

Sealand waited hesitantly as Finland was about to say something. But before he could say it he started to break down in tears. Sealand looked at him in shock. Why was he crying?

"I'm so sorry, Sealand," Finland cried between muffled tears. "All you wanted was to be a real country and I was selfish and didn't let you. I'm so sorry I fought against you and left you only that stupid Russian to turn to for help. I should have been your ally. I'm so sorry!"

Sealand didn't know what to say. It was strange to see Finland crying there on the floor begging him for forgiveness. It made him kind of sad to see it. He then realized how much he missed Finland and how he had been before this whole war. Without thinking about it, Sealand ran up to Finland and hugged him. Finland gave a small smile as he returned it. And Sweden just stood there watching with the ghost of a smile on his face happy to have his family back.

* * *

And that, my dear readers, is the end of Sealand's pursuit of becoming a country. After it was declared that the Great Sealandic Empire had control over the world, Sealand quickly denied it and said that he would gladly return everyone's land so long as they helped him develop into a prosperous nation. And of course they all agreed.

"Wait just a minute," Russia said stealthily. "I'm afraid there's a little problem with these plans."

* * *

 **So, in the end everyone's happy and Sealand finally becomes his own country, or does he? What's this little problem that Russia talks about? Guess you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **-dkfan24**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

All the nations of the world turned their attention expectantly towards Russia. They grew uneasy at the smug smile plastered on his face. Everyone watched with hesitation as Russia pulled out a document from his jacket pocket and held it up in front of him.

"This, comrades," Russia said. "is a contract stating that all territory of the Great Sealandic Empire belongs to the Russian Federation."

"Hey," Finland shouted, jumping out of his seat. "You have no right to do that! You don't have Sealand's signature!" Everyone murmured in aggrement to this but Russia quickly silenced them.

"Ahh, but I do." Russia proudly showed Sealand's signature at the bottom of the page. Finland gasped in astonishment and turned to Sealand. "Why did you sign it?!"

Sealand looked away as he recalled the incident and instantly regretted signing that contract. He should have known better that you don't agree with something if you don't know what you're agreeing to.

"I didn't know what the contract meant." He admitted. Sealand then waited expectantly for everyone to leave and say it was his mistake and he should deal with it alone. But, much to his surprise, they didn't do that.

"That wasn't fair!" England exclaimed. "Russia, if you don't give Sealand his rightful territories immediately, I will proclaim a declaration of war!"

After England's outburst, much to the surprise of Sealand, many of the other nations, allied or not, quickly sided up against Russia. Russia was pretty discouraged when the Baltics confidently spoke out against him and went to join sides with England, even Belarus had decided to go against her dear brother.

Russia eyed his newly made enemies with amusement. "If you think that will change my mind then I think you've thought wrong."

"ATTACK!"

* * *

And so, another war broke out, though this one didn't last very long. The world was able to defeat Russia without much trouble and ended up winning the war. Russia was left in humiliation and despair while the rest of the world celebrated triumphantly.

Sealand was pretty upset about the whole ordeal. He never would have imagined that Russia would do such a thing. But, he was happy to know that he had the world on his side and took this as a sign that they would help him succeed as a country. Speaking of him becoming a country, the next day the United Nations held a ceremony in honor of the newly found nation of the Great Sealandic Empire. Though it was a hard process and many challenges and hardships were endured, Sealand's dream had finally come true. He was a real country.

* * *

While the world was celebrating the birth of a new country, one lone man sat high up on a mountaintop looking down at the world below him. On top of his head sat a small puffin with a red bow tie.

"What were they all fighting about anyway?" He asked the puffin. "And it's like they completely looked over me, like I wouldn't make a good ally."

The puffin squawked in aggrement.

"And this is why I don't need neighbors."

* * *

 **I know Canada is the more forgotten one but if you haven't noticed, everyone completely left Iceland out of this!**

 **And that's the end ladies and gentlemen! This was my first fic so I'm very proud to end it. And thank you to everyone who has supported me along the way and making this successful. Hopefully this will encourage me to write more greater and better things in the future! So thank you all!**

 **But, it's not exactly over yet, I think they're might be an epilogue coming...**


	25. Chapte 25: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was just another normal day for the countries of the world as they assembled together for their world meeting. But this time they're was one more nation, the Great Sealandic Empire sat happily among them.

Sealand sat there, taking it all in, he couldn't believe he was actually here. He's always dreamed of being here. He listened to America's presentation about how to stop global warming and he couldn't understand why no one else seemed very interested. He found this all fascinating! When America was finished everyone started shouting angrily at him that it would never work and that his ideas were unrealistic.

"Will you get that bloody superhero robot idea out of your head!" England shouted at him.

"It's not a superhero robot," America replied. "It's a giant hybrid alien with superhuman powers."

"Why do I even try?" England said sadly.

Germany immediately got up to stop the commotion as if this happened at every meeting and he was just following the script. "SHUT UP!" And everyone did shut up. "America, this is not going to work."

"Aw, come on," America whined. "You never even let me try! Just give me a chance!"

Germany sighed. "Fine. If you can get at least one nation here to agree with this outrageous idea of yours then we will carry it out." Of course, everyone in the room knew that no one would agree to this so they particularly worried. "Does anyone agree with America?"

Everyone chuckled slightly as no one raised their hand. They all stopped though as one hand slowly made its way into the air. "I agree with America."

" **SEALAND**!"

* * *

 **Yay! It's officially complete! I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again to all you lovely readers! Tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **-dkfan24**


End file.
